


Avatar: The Last Alchemist - Book One: Fire

by satiricalnerd



Series: Avatar: The Last Alchemist [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood in the Avatar Universe, Ed is the Avatar, Everything changed with the Fire Nation attacked, Gen, trauma alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalnerd/pseuds/satiricalnerd
Summary: In this Alternate Universe fic, Avatar Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse are on a quest to restore their bodies. On the way, they run into Colonel Roy Mustang and his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, who are Fire Nation soldiers. The brothers are soon face to face with a vaguely fascist government, bent on world domination.Avatar Edward finds that he can no longer run from his responsibilities.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Iroh & Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Avatar: The Last Alchemist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911742
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	1. The Avatar Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Colonel Roy Mustang and his Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, approached the door of the Rockbell household. That was if you could call it a house. Made entirely of ice, like most of the homes in the Southern Water Tribe, the house had a cold and unfriendly look.

“It’s times like this I’m glad I grew up where I did, Lieutenant,” Mustang commented.

“I’m sure the Elrics would say the same if they saw your home, sir,” Riza retorted.

“Well, we should probably knock.”

Colonel Mustang wrapped his knuckles on the ice door that made up the Rockbell home. 

The door was opened slowly by a young girl. She had medium length blonde hair and frightened blue eyes. When she saw the Fire Nation uniforms, she backed up and screamed.

“Granny! The Fire Nation is here!” 

The girl began to shrink back into the house.

“We aren’t here for you, girl,” Roy said, colder than he would’ve liked.

“We’ve been told that this is where the Elric brothers live,” Riza added, in a softer tone.

A short and stern-looking woman turned the corner to see two Fire Nation soldiers at the entrance to her house.

“Stand back, Winry,” the older woman said. “What do you want with my family?”

Roy bowed in respect. “I’m sorry for any distress I may have caused you. My partner and I are looking for the Elric brothers. Did I get the wrong residence?”

“No, we’re right here,” a boy said, walking into the main entrance. He was followed closely by an armored man.

“You’re… Alphonse?” Roy asked.

The boy cracked his knuckles. “I’m Edward. Edward Elric. This is my brother Al. And I don’t know what you want us for; we haven’t done anything to piss off you cowards.”

“Edward- be careful how you speak to these soldiers,” the older woman scolded.

“What do you want with Ed and Al?” Winry asked with tears in her eyes.

“We heard rumors that there were two powerful firebender brothers in this area, and we wanted to check and see if there was any truth to them,” Colonel Mustang said formally.

“I’m no firebender,” the man in the suit of armor said. Roy and Riza exchanged a glance of shock when they heard that the voice from the six-foot-tall suit of armor sounded like a pre-adolescent child. 

“We would like to sit down and talk to you two boys,” Riza offered. “We have come with an offer of employment with the Fire Nation-”

“We don’t have anything to talk about,” Edward scoffed. “You can just leave right now.”

“Brother-” Al said, “maybe we should listen to them.”

The older brother sighed to himself. “If you insist, Al. Come on in.”

The Colonel and his Lieutenant exchanged a meaningful glance. Recruitment missions rarely went as expected, but this one felt different.

Once they were all sitting down around the Rockbell’s strangely cozy living room, Roy felt comfortable asking Winry and the old lady to leave. 

“Winry, you can go to your room,” the grandmother said. “But I’m staying here.”

When the Colonel realized that he would be safer not trying anything else, he began to speak.

“Mr. Elric, you can remove the armor now,” Roy offered.

The grandmother and Edward looked at each other mournfully.

“That won’t happen,” Edward said. “He’s not going to.”

It was Roy and Riza’s turn to look at each other.

“Okay…” Roy said, continuing to speak. “Well, I’ve come to offer you boys the opportunity to be employed by the Fire Nation. The job would consist of being under my command. You wouldn’t be asked to fight on the front lines, but if half of what the rumors say is true, you two will prove your worth through research. In exchange for you researching weapons and military strategy for the Fire Nation, we would allow you access to any materials you might need to perform that job. The position would pay very well, and it comes with its own rewards.”

“What makes you think we’re firebenders?” Ed asked. 

Roy scratched the back of his head. “You two used to live in Omashu, and the firebending incident that occurred there was no secret. The Fire Nation military has kept a record of you boys ever since.”

“I’m not a firebender,” Alphonse said. His voice sent chills down Roy’s spine, the unnatural reverberations against the metal.

“We know at least one of you has to be the firebender who burned down half of Omashu,” Roy said. “It just doesn’t add up otherwise. And-”

“Okay, fine, you caught me. I’m a firebender. Now what,” Ed said snarkily. “I’m not going anywhere without Al, and you bastards can take your job offer and shove it -”

“Brother!” Alphonse hissed. “Can I speak to you for a minute?”

“Ed, this might be it!” Al said excitedly. “I know you hate the Fire Nation, and I do too. But what else are we going to do? You need to learn firebending. And we need to get our bodies back too. The Colonel is practically handing us access to all the information that we need in order to make that happen. I’m sure the Fire Nation has confiscated plenty of top-secret research regarding the Spirit World.”

Ed grumbled, “you might be right. This might be the best chance we have to get your body back.” 

“And yours too, brother. I know how hard the automail is on you.”

Edward looked down at his right hand, which was now a mixture of steel and some other metal. He clenched his fist.

He would do it. He would willingly serve the enemy- even if only for Al’s sake. What he’d done to his brother was unforgivable, and he would do whatever it takes to make it right.

“Alright Al,” Ed said. 

The two brothers walked back into the main room.

“Have you reconsidered?” Roy asked.

“I’ll do it,” Ed said confidently. “On two conditions. One, that Al comes with me. Two, that we reserve the right to walk away at any time.”

Roy nodded.

“It’s only fair,” Riza said. “I can make arrangements, Colonel, while you give the Elrics more information.”

“Do that, Lieutenant.”

Riza left the room to write a message detailing the transport and lodging quarters that would be necessary. She attached it to her messenger hawk and sent him on his way. 

“Miss? Are you taking Al and Ed away?”

Riza turned around, startled. Winry, the girl from earlier, was waiting there in the hall.

“We aren’t taking them away. They’re coming of their own volition, and if they choose to leave, that will also be their choice.” 

Winry puffed. “That’s what you soldiers always say. But my parents weren’t taken to prison camps and killed of their own choosing.”

Riza paused. She thought back to the horrible things that she’d been asked to do as a soldier. She couldn’t promise this girl, who couldn’t be much older than twelve, that Al and Ed would end up any different. She couldn’t pretend that she believed in the Fire Nation. She hadn’t for a long time. Not after the things she’d seen in the Air Nomad war of Extermination. 

“I can’t make you any promises, Winry,” Riza said softly. “But I am truly sorry for what happened to your parents, and what this war has put everyone through. I will tell you that I’ll keep one eye on the boys, and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure that this war doesn’t take any more victims.”

She hadn’t lied. The idea of children involved in the military was a terrifying thought, and the reality was even more frightening. Riza promised herself that she would do what it takes to defend the Elric brothers.

Winry nodded, and Lieutenant Hawkeye noticed tears pouring down her face. Riza couldn’t think of anything to say that could comfort her.

“We made the right call, brother,” Al said quietly, after the Colonel and his Lieutenant had left.

“I know we did,” Ed said. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to like working for those Fire Nation bastards. Ever since they took control of the Southern Water Tribe, they’ve been nothing short of tyrannical. And to think we’re going to work for those pissants…”

Al placed his metal hand on Edward’s shoulder. 

“I miss Omashu too,” he added. “Life was so much easier back then. But you’re the Avatar, Ed. Nothing is going to get any easier.”

Ed clenched his metal fist. “You know I’ll do whatever it takes to get your body back.”

“I know,” Al said. “But it’s not your burden to bear alone, brother.”

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t the Avatar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is up now! 
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback! I should be continuing the story reasonably often.


	2. The Second First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Avatar Edward's arrogance cost him two limbs ... and his brother's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is up now!

Edward and his brother Alphonse stood on the deck of the Fire Nation ship. 

“I never thought I’d see this, Al,” Edward commented. “So this was the vantage point of the Fire Nation soldiers all these years.”

“It does feel strange, brother,” Al said. “But besides that… when are you planning on telling the Colonel what happened to my body?” 

Ed grumbled some lame excuse and looked away.

“You have to tell him at some point, brother. Or I will. One of these days, he’s going to realize that it’s awful weird that I never take off my armor. Or when he notices that you’re missing two limbs. That’s assuming he hasn’t noticed already.”

“I’m not going to tell him until I have to. And when I do tell him, I’ll tell that bastard only as much as he needs to know. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“But brother-” Alphonse said softly, “don’t you think he needs to know?”

“I don’t like the idea of telling the Fire Nation anything they don’t have to know.”

“Maybe you’re right, brother. But he’s going to have to find out some time. Not about … the other stuff. But about what happened to our bodies.”

Three Years Ago: In Omashu

The autumn breeze sent a shiver down Ed’s spine. The tears that stained his cheek felt cold against his flesh. The two brothers sat in front of a tombstone.

“I can’t believe she’s really gone,” Al said softly.

Ed was quiet.

“Do you think Dad will come back now?” Al suggested hopefully.

“I don’t CARE if he comes back or not! He left us! The bastard didn’t even show up to mom’s funeral! As far as I’m concerned, he’s dead too,” Ed spat. 

Al knew his brother better than to say anything else. There was a pregnant pause as the two of them absorbed the weight of their recent loss.

“I want to try and bring mom back,” Ed said firmly, after a moment.

“Brother, you can’t be serious!”

“Do I look like I’m joking to you, Al? I’m the Avatar! I’m the bridge between worlds, right? I’ll go to the other side and get her. What’s the point of being the Avatar if I can’t even save Mom?” 

“I’m not sure about this,” Al said. “I know that some people say that souls go to the spirit world when they die, but you can’t be sure about that. You’ve never even gone to the Avatar State yet! The only reason we know is because you accidentally burned down half of Omashu!”

Ed looked furious. “I’m going to do it, Al. I’m going to learn how to bring her back, whether or not you’re with me. Are you going to help me?”

“You know I’d help you with anything, brother. And I’m not going to let you do this alone.”

After a pause, Al continued. “If I’m being honest, I’d like to see Mom again too.”

So it was decided. The brothers made their way into Omashu’s royal archives and read everything they could get their hands on about the Avatar State, and the connection between the physical world and the spirit world. 

“This book looks promising, Ed!” Al shouted.

“Keep your voice down,” Ed hissed. “They aren’t supposed to know we’re in here.”

“Well,’ Al said softly, “this book talks about how to actually get into the Avatar State. There are chakras along the body’s chi path that- “

“Whatever, Al,” Ed said. “I’ll look at that later. It does sound promising though. Actual instructions.”

“How am I going to come with you?” Alphonse asked. 

“We’ll figure something out, okay?”

After months of meditation and research, Edward was certain that he was ready.

It was a peaceful spring day they chose to try and enter the spirit world. The brothers stood in front of their mother’s grave and placed fresh lilies on top of it.

“We’ll see her soon,” Ed said. “I’m sure of it.”

“I hope you’re right, brother.”

The smell of incense and the sound of a trickling brook filled the Elric household. 

“Are you ready, Al?”

“As ready as I’m going to be.” 

Edward and Alphonse sat next to each other, preparing to meditate into the spirit world. 

As the Avatar, Ed was the bridge between worlds. By unblocking his chakras, he should have no problem entering the Avatar State and making his way into the spirit world. Only a few ‘enlightened’ people could meditate into the spirit world as well, and Edward had to believe that his brother would be one of them. Although part of him hoped that Alphonse, while a powerful Earthbender, would not be able to follow him. He didn’t know what he’d do if anything happened to his brother.

Edward pressed his fists together, and calmed his mind, preparing to enter the Avatar State. Once he was there, he should have the ability to enter the Spirit World. 

Suddenly, there was a surge of power inside him. Terrified, Edward felt his eyes snap open. His senses felt heightened, and an incredible feeling of strength flowed through his body. At that moment, he knew things that he could never remember learning. He couldn’t possibly back out now- not know that he knew how to get to the spirit world.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly Ed opened his eyes. 

The world around him was vibrant and unusual. He was standing on a grassy hill, watching the unusually green grass wave in the breeze. 

“Al?” Ed shouted. There was no one there.

Off to the distance, he could see what looked like a mountain range, and to the other side was a forest.

Creatures unlike any he had ever seen flew above him, soaring in the vibrantly blue sky.

Ed couldn’t maintain his excitement. For a moment he forgot about his mother and smiled as he looked at the various spirits around him. 

He thought he saw something in the distance. Edward squinted, and noticed what appeared to be a building. It was further down the plains, going in the direction of the forest. 

“Well, that’s a place to start,” Ed said to himself. He walked through the tall and reedy grass for a few minutes, before he came up to what he now realized was a small cottage. 

Nervously, he knocked on the door.

“Come in, come in!” A voice shouted from the inside.

Edward opened the door. 

“Brother! You made it!” It was Alphonse, sitting at the small dining table, sipping tea. 

“Al- you’re here?” 

“Yes, you were right! I do have an aptitude for the Spirit World.”

There were two other … people? 

“Wait, who are you guys?” Ed asked.

“Sorry, my husband and I should’ve introduced ourselves sooner. My name’s Izumi Curtis,” the woman said. Her hair was braided in dreadlocks, and she wore a simple housedress. Besides her humble appearance, Ed felt an aura of power radiating from her. 

“My name’s Sig,” Izumi’s husband said with a smile. “You must be Edward Elric. Your brother was just telling us about you when he arrived here.”

“Are you … humans?” Edward asked. “I didn’t think there were any humans living in the Spirit World.”

Izumi and Sig exchanged a significant glance. “It’s a long story, how we ended up here. I’d rather save it for another time,” Izumi said sternly.

“Oh, alright.”

“Help yourself to some tea, brother,” Alphonse offered. “The Curtis’ were kind enough to make some for us.”

“I’m good, thank you though.” Edward hesitated.

“Are you sure? We made plenty,” Sig said with a smile. 

“Al, don’t you think we should, you know, get going?” Ed asked.

Al set his teacup down and nodded. “You’re right, brother. Thank you for your hospitality, but we must be on our way.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Izumi said, “where are you boys going? You’re awful young to have found your way to the Spirit World.”

“I’m the Avatar,” Edward said. “We’re here to find something that we’ve lost.”

“Brother, don’t you think we should ask them about … you know …”

Ed sighed. “You’re probably right, Alphonse. We don’t know enough about this place.”

It took a few minutes for the boys to explain to the Curtis’ why they were in the Spirit World, and where they wanted to go.

“So you’re here to see the Truth Spirit,” Izumi said, with a dark look in her eyes. “Just how stupid are you boys?”

“So the Truth Spirit? That’s who we need to find?” Edward asked eagerly. “Where do we find him? How do we get there? Who is he?”

Izumi stepped forward and slapped Ed across the face. “Are you even listening to me?” Her voice had a dark tone to it. “While you are both still in one piece, turn around now. Don’t go forward with this. You won’t like how it turns out. The Truth Spirit is the guardian of the dead. He is a tricky spirit who is just as smart as you are stupid. You can’t find him. He finds you. Before he senses your desire to meet with him, I suggest you both leave NOW!”

Al and Ed looked at each other cautiously. 

“We came here for our Mom, and we aren’t going to leave here without her! It’s not fair- she wasn’t supposed to die. Al and I are going to find the Truth Spirit, and we’ll do whatever it takes to bring her back!” 

Everything faded to white. The floor, the walls of the Cabin, and the Curtis’s disappeared.

Ed stumbled backward in shock. There was nothing around him except for a pure white abyss. 

“Al? Alphonse?” He shouted. 

“Hello, young Avatar.”

Ed’s heart was racing. 

“What… what are you?” 

The figure in front of him was pure white, outlines in black dots. The only physical characteristic it had was an abnormally large smile.

“I am the Truth Spirit, and I guard the dead and all the knowledge in the universe. I am All, I am One, and I am also You. Thanks for asking, by the way, most people don’t.”

The Truth Spirit gave him a grin. 

“Good, I was hoping to speak to you. I’m here to bring back my mother- Trisha Elric.” Ed’s voice trembled, but he knew that if he was going to get his mother back, it had to be now or never.

The Truth Spirit laughed. “And you’ll give up whatever necessary?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” Edward said, clenching his fists. 

Truth smiled. 

There was a tingling sensation that started in the toes on his left foot. He looked down and saw that he was missing the lower two-thirds of his leg. 

Edward screamed and fell backward. The tingling turned to agonizing pain as he collapsed in front of the Truth Spirit. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, young Avatar,” the Truth Spirit. “There’s no coming back from the dead. The truth can be so cruel sometimes.”

Edward let out an agonizing scream. All the nerves in his body were on fire. He’d never felt anything like this before, and he could barely think about anything else. Everything started to fade to black, as the Truth Spirit laughed at his pitiful state.

When Ed opened his eyes, his entire being was in agony. He was no longer in the Spirit World, but lying down on his meditation mat. The scent of incense and the sound of the babbling brook still permeated the atmosphere. 

A corpse was lying next to him. Edward moved backward and let out a scream of shock. It was his mother’s body, cold and dead as ever. What was left of her hair was stained with her son’s blood, and her rotting and shriveling corpse was hardly more lifelike than it had been the day Ed and Al came home to find her ...

“Al,” Ed croaked, unable to move. He looked to where his brother was and saw nothing but his clothes in a pile. 

“Alphonse!” Ed screamed, his mind panicked. What would he do? What could he do? Al was gone- his body hadn’t been moved, it had vanished entirely. 

“Truth, you bastard! Give him back!” Edward screamed. 

(What will you sacrifice next, Avatar Edward?) Ed thought he heard the Truth Spirit say. 

“Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart, ANYTHING! Please just give him back! He’s my brother and he’s all I have left!” 

Everything else after that felt like a fuzzy blur.

What happened?  
What the hell?  
Why is he….  
You’re gonna be okay, Ed.  
This kid is the Avatar? What happened to him?  
He needs to get to some healers if he’s gonna make it. 

When Ed was finally conscious for more than a moment at a time, he was in a healing tent in the Southern Water Tribe. 

“Brother! You’re awake!” Ed recognized his brother’s voice, but couldn’t understand why it sounded so metallic.

“Al, where are you?” Ed opened his eyes slowly to see a figure in a metal suit standing over him. 

“I’m right here brother,” Alphonse said softly.

“What happened. . .”

“You saved me, brother.” 

The last Ed could remember was some fuzzy memory of him in the Avatar State. He had… bent metal, he thought. Or was it just normal earthbending? The Truth Spirit had taken something from him. His leg.

“My leg,” Ed muttered softly.

He couldn’t remember clearly if he lost his leg or not. He couldn’t feel it, but then again, he couldn’t feel much of anything. 

Ed reached down to feel his leg but … his right arm wasn’t moving. Edward looked to the side to see why and … 

“My arm,” Edward croaked. “It’s gone.”

“I’m so sorry brother,” Al said.

There was another person in the room.

“Al, you should probably leave now. He’s in shock, and he’s still hurt.”

Ed lost consciousness again.

“I remember most of what happened,” Ed said quietly. “I think I blacked out when my arm was taken. I remember most of metalbending your armor.”

“You saved me, brother,” Al said. “Truth had taken my body, and I was a soul without a body. I don’t remember much of what happened either, just opening my eyes in this body and carrying you to the nearest medic. The Truth Spirit must have taken your … your arm, in exchange for placing my soul in this body you used metalbending to make for me.”

Ed nodded.

“Brother- I’m so sorry. You saved me and you sacrificed your arm and -”

“Bullcrap. I wouldn’t have needed to sacrifice anything if I hadn’t tried to bring her back in the first place.”

“It’s not your fault, Ed,” Alphonse started.

“Of course it’s my fault!” the elder Elric yelled. “I am arrogant, prideful, and stupid. Just like Izumi said. I thought that I could do anything, being the Avatar. But I’m useless- I’m worse than useless. I almost got you killed.”

Al noticed tears streaming down Ed’s face. He felt empathy for his brother, for the guilt he would carry with him for the rest of his life. He also felt jealous- he wished that he could feel tears on his own cheeks.

“I’m still alive, Ed,” Alphonse said softly. 

“What am I going to do, Al?” Ed asked. “I don’t know what I can do. I can’t bend anymore- not when I’m missing two limbs. What am I going to do?”

“We’ll keep moving forward.”

When Edward’s wounds were healed enough to discharge him from the hospital, the Elric brothers went to live with the Rockbells, a family friend of their mother, who had grown up with them in the Southern Water Tribe. 

One night, a few months after the brothers had grown used to living with Pinako Rockbell and her granddaughter Winry, Pinako decided to have a word with Edward.

“I can replace your limbs,” she said. “You wouldn’t have anywhere near full sensation, but if you undergo surgery, we can use connect the nerves to your brain, so you can have full range of motion restored. In both your arm and leg.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this before, you old hag?”

“Says the pea-sized runt. I didn’t tell you because it’s painful! And there is a long recovery process! While many amputees choose to use automail as a replacement, more often than not, regular prosthetics are much easier to use and much less painful.”

“You know I’ll do it! You know I’ll do whatever it takes!” 

Pinako sighed. “I figured you’d say that. Winry has been studying automail engineering under me, and she will be able to lend a hand.”

Edward nodded. “How long does recovery take?”

“About three years.”

“I’ll do it in one.” 

He did it in two. By the time he was fourteen years old, Avatar Edward Elric had two real limbs, two metal ones, and a brother who was trapped inside a suit of armor, with no body of his own. 

And now, as he stood on the deck of the Fire Nation vessel with his metal brother, he finally felt ready. He would get his brother’s body back from the Truth Spirit, even if it meant siding with the enemy in a war that was shaking the world to its core. 

Stopping the Fire Nation and restoring peace was the job for a more naive Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer, thank you guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed this! I debated whether or not to include Truth in this version, but I decided it wouldn't be right without him lol
> 
> Next chapter we get back to the main story, as Ed and Al arrive in the Fire Nation :)


	3. Firelord Bradley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Elric prepares for his entrance exam.

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his office. The Elric brothers stood in front of him. Ed was sweating and smiling awkwardly. 

The story of how they lost their bodies was not an easy one to tell.

“I see,” Roy said. “That explains quite a lot.”

“Yeah … I thought that it would be best to tell you now before you found out later,” Ed said, scratching the back of his head. 

He felt so nervous because he’d left out a few important details, like the fact that he’s the Avatar, and that his brother is an earthbender. He hoped that everything else would make enough sense to draw away suspicion.

“Excuse me, brother, but it was my idea to tell the Colonel,” Alphonse said, speaking up indignantly.

“Al, he’s right here! Can’t this wait for later,” Ed hissed under his breath.

“Well,” Colonel Mustang said, speaking up, “now that you’re here in the Fire Nation, you need to make sure that you’re preparing for your entrance exam. I’m vouching for you, and I want you to represent me well.”

“My what now?” Edward exclaimed, shocked. 

“Even the most basic Fire Nation recruits must pass an exam to enter the army. Yes, that includes those who are recruited through the draft. However, that test is extraordinarily easy. You, however, aren’t going to be a basic recruit.”

Ed and Al exchanged a glance. However bright Ed was, tests were never one of his strong suits.

“So…”

“So I’m saying that your entrance exam to enter the Fire Nation army as a rank of Major is going to be more difficult. There are two stages you need to be prepared for. The first test is going to be judged by a current leader in science here in the Fire Nation, and you will be analyzing current technology. The second test, which I’m sure will be no problem for you, is a firebending exam. We need to know that you can fight, as well as think.”

Roy took note of the look on the elder Elric’s face, as he prepared what to say next.

“To study and prepare for the exam, you will have access to Fire Nation research, mechanical blueprints, scientific tests, and of course, our firebending training grounds.”

“Got it,” Ed said, considering his options. He was already here, and he wasn’t going to let some test stop him from getting Al’s body back.

“So when is the test, Colonel?” Al asked softly.

“Once I have the Lieutenant … I mean, once I finish filling out the paperwork, a test date will be sent to your bunk. You can expect it to be anywhere from five to ten days from now, most likely.”

Ed’s eyes went bloodshot.

“Ten days?”

Ten days ago he was still living in the Southern Water Tribe, unsure of how he was going to proceed in his quest. And in another ten, he would be a Major in the Fire Nation army.

“I can do ten days,” Edward said, thinking about it. He’d have to train. His firebending was still a bit weak, but he’d figure it out.

“The test is tomorrow, Al, what am I gonna do?” Ed said, lying face down on his bunk room floor.

The hunk of armor looked at him … as pitifully as armor could.

“Brother, I’ve been telling you to prepare for days,” Al said softly.

“Damn it,” Ed said. He was furious with himself. Why did he always let it come down to the wire? He’d gotten distracted with the bustle of the Fire Nation Command Center. So many things to see. From the blossoming flowers, to the ocean, and to the intricate construction of the military base…

“I’ve been too busy to study this past week,” Ed moaned.

“Brother, the only thing you’ve been doing is coming up with creative ways to avoid training!”

Edward sighed.

“You’re going to pass,” Al said. “You have a lot of raw skill. They will see that, I’m sure. And you have a very sharp mind too. I’m sure you’ll do alright.”

“You’re probably right Al.”

“You were definitely right, Al!” Ed said, walking out of his exam.

It had been a hilarious experience, watching a professional scientist shocked at a fifteen year old’s prowess.

“You still have your firebending exam,” Al chided.

“You’re right- but trust me. It’s not going to be that hard,” Ed said.

“I wouldn’t get overconfident, brother.”

“Well, I have to get going, Al. I’ll see you in a bit,” Ed said, waving Al goodbye as he rushed down the hall to make his appointment with the senior command center staff.

Al watched his brother go. It just occurred to him. Edward had smiled. And not some sad smile, or a fake one. He had smiled authentically- smiled because he was happy. Al wished that he could smile. He watched as Ed ran out of his sight, and tried to be happy too. 

“Edward Elric, you’re here to take the second part of your entrance exam?” The person at the front desk said. 

Something felt … different… about his examiner. Maybe it was the eyepatch or the severe mustache. Perhaps it was the ridiculous number of medals on his Fire Nation uniform. Possibly it was the headpiece that he wore …

Wait. 

“Firelord Bradley?” Edward said, shocked. He’d heard rumors about the Firelord. By his people he was beloved, by his enemies he was hated. A non bender, Firelord King Bradley was known for his skill with a blade. 

“Were you expecting someone else, Edward Elric?” The Firelord asked. 

“No, sir.”

Edward took this time to examine the room. Aside from the Firelord, there were several senior officers seated at the high table. And on the far left was Colonel Mustang, looking as indifferent as ever. 

“Well, you may begin the assessment. Your first task will be to burn this wooden figure as quickly as you can,” The Firelord gestured to a wooden cut out of a person.

Ed smiled to himself. One look at the wood told him that it would take maybe eight seconds, at maximum heat, to burn it to askes. An interesting first task, one that would require Edward to manage the temperature of his flames.

Taking his stance, Edward moved his arms out and around, feeling the heat flow through him. With a kick, all the fire flew out from the sole of his boot and incinerated the wooden dummy.

His original estimate was off. Within five seconds, the flammable mannequin was a pile of cinders on the exam hall floor. 

The panel of judges turned to each other to whisper.

“What was his time?”

“Five seconds.”

“That kid has some serious flame power.”

“No kidding. Imagine how hot that had to be! That wood was hardly dry.” 

The only people who didn’t look impressed were Colonel Roy Mustang and the Firelord.

Of course Colonel Bastard wouldn’t acknowledge his skill. 

“Show me more,” the Firelord said. The sound of his voice sent chills down Ed’s spine. That was a dangerous man in front of him.

“Yes, sir.” 

Suddenly Edward got an idea.

Pointing two fingers at the sky, Ed focused his energy on containing the power he was summoning. There was so much energy inside of him, and it threatened to consume him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Edward pointed the lightning at Firelord Bradley. 

With relief, Ed released the energy, and let it all out towards the Firelord. 

There was an explosion, and the sound of angry voices rang throughout the room. 

“Silence,” the Firelord said with a booming voice. 

Impossible. King Bradley was unscathed. His sword was drawn, and it had all the markings of a piece of metal that had just been struck by lightning. 

How… he had used the blade to … slice through the lightning? Edward hadn’t even seen him draw his sword.

Soldiers marched towards Ed, preparing to drag him off. 

“Next time you better reconsider your defenses, Firelord.” 

Bradley motioned to his guards.

“No, let him go,” the Firelord said.

“But sir.”

“It takes more than lightning to kill me, and the boy has certainly lived up to expectations.”  
The Firelord chuckled to himself.

“I’m glad they dragged you out of the Southern Fire Colony,” Bradley said. “You can do some good here.”

Edward clenched his conductive metal fist. His automail arm felt off. He knew better than to use it to conduct lightning, but the electricity’s mere presence in his body was enough to make it feel unusually heavy. 

“Yes sir,” Ed said. 

“Welcome to the Fire Nation army, Major. You’re officially a dog of the military,” Roy said after the exam. “But you could’ve just passed the test as any sane person would’ve. You’re lucky. Not many people make an attempt at the Firelord’s life and live to tell the story.”

A soldier ran up to Roy’s side.

“Colonel! You have to come with me!”

“Lieutenant Havoc- what is it?”

“It’s the Brigadier General, sir! Scar got him.”

“Lead the way, Havoc,” Roy said, his eyes snapping to attention.

“Wait?” Ed asked. “Who’s Scar? What General? Colonel?”

“Stay here, Major.”

A metal hand tapped his shoulder.

“How did it go, brother?” It was Alphonse. 

“Nevermind that now. Who’s Scar? And why does it sound like he’s killed before,” Edward said, a bit preoccupied.

“What’s going on?” Al asked.

“That’s what I don’t get!” Edward exclaimed.

Edward could tell that Alphonse was confused by him, but he was too busy thinking. So someone called Scar killed a Fire Nation General. And by the sound of it, this wasn’t the first time he’s killed someone of importance in the Fire Nation. 

It might not be the last, either. 

It’s possible, Ed thought to himself, that being a Major in the military would get him some enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it got too long and I had to split it into two parts XD  
> The next chapter needs some editing, and it should be up sometime tomorrow
> 
> Feel free to leave any sort of comment! I love reading them!


	4. The Last Airbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar hunts down the Elric brothers, and he's determined to take vengeance for the Fire Nation's actions against the Air Nomads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts immediately after the last one ends :)

“What’s going on?” Alphonse asked again.

Ed shook his head. The Colonel had run out of the hall, panicked. Scar had killed someone. He had many questions. Who was he? And why did he kill the Brigadier General?

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound like it’s my problem,” Edward commented. “Come on, let’s get back to the bunks.”

“Alright, brother. But after the Colonel gets back, I think we need to pay him a visit.”

Edward nodded in agreement. 

The first few days of Major Elric’s new position passed with little to no event. Alphonse made friends with a turtleduck, and Edward found scientific research to be less than challenging.

“Seriously, Al. All I do is spend maybe thirty minutes reviewing already perfect tech, and we get access to any forbidden research! And look at THIS!” Ed exclaimed, holding up a massive coin pouch.

“In no time, we’ll have enough money to buy our own place. The bunkers are too crowded, and honestly, too smelly, to get work done!” 

“Wow!” Al said, looking through the coin pouch. “You’ve made all of this in just a week?”

“Yeah! And I have the afternoon off, so we can go do anything we want! We’ve definitely got the cash.”

“I wouldn’t be in a hurry to spend all of that, brother,” Alphonse remarked.

Edward shrugged. “Eh. I’ll get it all back next week, so what’s the holdup?”

“Maybe we should send some money back to Winry and Pinako?” Al suggested softly.

Ed blushed and scratched the back of his head. “That’s a good idea. They’ve done so much for us, I suppose we should probably pay them back.” 

“How are we going to send the money?”

“We could get a messenger hawk,” Ed offered. “We’d still have plenty of money left to send to the Rockbells, and enough to start saving for an apartment of our own.”

“Do you know where to get one?”

“The Fire Nation Command Center is just south of Fire Fountain City. I’m sure there are plenty of places to purchase a messenger hawk there.”

Alphonse considered. “We could go this afternoon?” 

“Sure,” Ed shrugged. “It’s not like I’m drowning in work.” 

The Elric brothers had never seen any Fire Nation city outside of the few weeks they’d been in the Command Center. 

“I guess that’s why it’s called Fire Fountain City,” Ed commented. 

In the center of the town, there was a giant statue of Firelord Bradley. He held two rapier swords as if he was ready to attack. Both of the swords were on fire. All the buildings in town were spiraled around the statue. 

“Look, brother! It’s the post office!”

Al and Ed purchased their messenger hawk. 

“The hawks have been trained to fly between different post offices,” the worker said. “Here’s a map that shows you the various post offices in the Fire Nation, and in our colonies. If you use the name for the post office you want your hawk to travel to, he will make it there.”

Ed nodded. “Alright.” He wrote a crude and brief note and slipped a fair amount of money in the envelope. He sent the hawk south, to the Fire Nation colony that used to be the Southern Water Tribe. 

It was beginning to get dark. Their mission a success, the Elric brothers began to walk the hour back to the Command Center. 

“You,” a deep voice said from behind him. “Are you Major Elric?” 

Edward turned around to face the stranger. 

“Yep, that’s me. What do you want?” 

“And you’re a State Firebender?”

Edward shrugged. “What about it?” 

“Brother… his face,” Al commented, trying to pull his brother along. 

“You will face judgment from the spirits for using your gift of bending in a way that defies them!” The strange man screamed, lunging at Edward.

Edward jumped out of the way. He saw, in the dim streetlights, the scar on his face. Scar. 

“Brother! I think this is-” Alphonse began to explain.

“I think that’s pretty clear, Al!” Edward said. 

“You will pay your penance to the spirits!” Scar exclaimed, throwing his hands out towards Ed. 

Air shot out from the palms of his hands, and Edward was thrown backward. His back smacked into the wall of the nearest building, and he sunk to the ground.

“Brother- we need to get out of here!”

Ed brushed himself off and gave Scar a crooked smile.

“An airbender, huh? I thought you were all dead!” 

“I’m not, but you will be!” Scar responded, readying his arms to deal another blow. 

Edward jumped up and fired a kick straight for Scar’s face. He blew out the flames with his airbending. 

Ed had never fought an airbender before. In fact, he wasn’t aware that there were any left. After the Air Nomad War of Extermination, any remaining airbenders had been systematically eliminated. 

Edward stuck two of his finger in the air and summoned lightning. He felt the power surge through his body and turned to release it at Scar. 

The airbender moved quickly and was able to dodge the lightning. 

Before he knew what was coming, Ed was hit by a strong gust of wind and sent flying back through the town square. His vision blacked out for a moment and his head felt light.

“Brother!” Ed heard Al shout. 

Edward felt the ground move underneath him. He looked up and saw Alphonse earthbend catapult Scar to the other side of the town square. 

Quickly pushing himself to his feet, a bruised Edward stood up and looked at his brother.

“Al- you know you can’t do that here!”

“He was coming towards you! I had to do something.” 

Let’s just hope no one saw that, Edward thought to himself. With any luck, they’d be in the clear. 

Edward saw Scar stand up and begin moving back towards the brothers, using air to fuel his speed.

Ed clenched his fists and set both of them on fire. For a scrawny kid, Edward sure packed a punch.

Scar charged Edward, who held his ground. He waited, watched, and listened. The perfect opportunity arrived, and Ed couldn’t resist. 

The earth underneath Scar slipped away. Four hard earth walls rose to form a cage around Scar. 

With a cocky smile, Ed looked over at Al.

“Brother!” Al screamed, rushing towards Ed.

Only at the last minute did he see what was happening. Scar was using his airbending to push the dirt walls. Instead of imprisoning his enemy, he had only given Scar weapons. 

Al grabbed Edward protectively as the dirt wall came hurtling towards them. 

The two brothers rolled a ways before the heavy earth caught up to them. 

Edward heard the snap of metal.

As the dust settled, Al was trapped underneath the dirt. Ed moved it off him and threw it back at Scar.

“Al? Are you okay?”

Alphonse could barely move, and Edward noticed his armor was all but destroyed. More damage and it was possible that Al might be lost. 

“Al! Scar’s right behind you!” 

“I’m not here for your monster of a brother, Edward Elric,” Scar said, approaching the two boys. “I’ve heard of what you did. The spirits do not allow such acts of arrogance to go unpunished. 

“How dare you say that! Your want and murder aren’t any more forgivable!” 

“You will face judgment.”

Edward sent a fire kick at Scar, who used his airbending to snuff the flame without any apparent effort. 

It was like running into a brick wall. The force of the wind sent Edward flying into the wall. He felt a crack and a snap. 

Terror in his eyes, Edward looked at his automail arm. It was completely destroyed, as he’d used it to cushion his fall. Shard of metal lay around him. 

“You can’t bend without an arm, State Firebender,” Scar said menacingly as he approached Edward. 

Determined to prove him wrong, Ed sent a powerful blaze at Scar with his automail leg. 

Just as he feared. Scar diminished the fire within a second. 

“Now it is your turn to face judgment.” 

Edward was corned. His golden eyes looked defeated. 

“Not today, Scar!”

Edward looked up. It was Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. 

There were several soldiers backing them up. Hawkeye threw three knives at Scar, so quickly that Ed could barely register what was happening. 

Scar yelped and ripped a dagger out of his left arm. 

“Military bitch,” he muttered, sending a blast of air towards the soldiers. 

“What was that, Scar?” Roy Mustang asked. His coal-black eyes lit up as he unleashed his firepower on Scar. He deflected the blow using airbending as Hawkeye threw more knives.

Edward could only watch from his vantage point on the ground as Mustang and Hawkeye drove Scar back. Facing probable defeat, Scar bolted. 

“I’ll get him, sir!” Lieutenant Hawkeye shouted. “You stay here with the Elrics!” 

“But-”

“No offense sir, but you’re useless against airbenders.” 

With that, Riza Hawkeye bolted after Scar with her knives at the ready.

“Major, your arm,” Colonel Mustang commented. 

Edward struggled to stand up. Mustang offered his hand, but Ed ignored him.

“Al, are you still alright?”

Al’s armor was in pretty bad shape.

“I’m okay, brother,” Al said. “My body is just a bit damaged.” 

“Let’s get you boys back to Command Center,” Roy said. “The Lieutenant and her soldiers can handle this.” 

“So,” Roy said. “It seems that we have a lot to talk about.” 

Ed and Al sat uncomfortably in front of Roy’s desk. Behind the Colonel stood his Lieutenant. The rest of his team filed in behind the brothers, waiting to see what would happen.

“Sir-” Al started.

“I know you’re an earthbender, Al.”

Ed’s heart stopped.

“He’s not...”

Roy held up his hand. “Don’t give me your overrehearsed explanation. The evidence makes it obvious. Thankfully, it was us who came to your rescue and not another high ranking officer.”

Al and Ed exchanged a glance.

“I have no issue with Alphonse being an earthbender. In fact, I have another earthbender working with me. His name is Major Armstrong. The Fire Nation army doesn’t really care about what element you can bend. Firelord Bradley himself is a non bender. As long as he can use the power for his own, he’ll take it. Of course, he hides this from the public. 

“When there’s an audience, fire is supreme. In the shadows, any power he can control is a power he wants.” 

“But sir- how did you…” Ed started.

“I saw very clear evidence of earthbending. There were three people involved in the fight that went down yesterday evening. You, Ed, a firebender. Scar, an airbender. And Alphonse, who was previously considered to be a nonbender. What conclusion would you draw? Unless you or Scar is the Avatar- an infinitesimally unlikely possibility- it leaves only one option.”

Ed felt his palms sweat. The Colonel still thought he was just a regular firebender kid. And he was alright with Al’s earthbending. He was in the clear. 

“I apologize for not telling you all sooner, Colonel,” Alphonse said. 

“It’s understandable,” Roy said. “And if I can be honest, I don’t think you should be flaunting your abilities. The fewer people who know you can earthbend, the more advantage you have against an enemy in combat.”

Al nodded.

“Colonel, with all due respect, my brother and I would like to request leave. I won’t be much use to you, in this state,” Ed said, gesturing to his all but destroyed automail arm.

“Agreed,” Mustang said. “Do you have a mechanic?”

Ed blushed. “Yeah. She’s back in the Southern Water Tri- the Southern Colony.” 

Roy either didn’t notice Major Elric’s slip up, or he didn’t care. 

“Alright, I’m giving you boys a ten-day leave. Six days for travel and four days for repairs. Is that acceptable?”

Edward nodded. He had confidence in Winry’s ability to rebuild an automail arm in less than two days. 

“I would also like to take this time to formally introduce you to the rest of my tight knit team,” Roy said. 

He gestured at the people waiting in the back of his office. 

“You already know my Lieutenant. This is Maes Hughes,”

A friendly-looking man with jet black hair and square glasses nodded.

“Jean Havoc,”

A blonde man pulled the cigar out of his mouth long enough to say “hey!” 

“Breda and Fuery,” 

Breda swallowed a bite of his sandwich, and Fuery blushed as if embarrassed at the sudden attention. 

“And Falman.”

The last person in the room, a white-haired and non-threatening looking man, nodded.

“Anyone in this room can be trusted,” Mustang said.

The way he spoke sent a chill down his spine. His words made him think … were there people he couldn’t trust? Of course, there were, this was the Fire Nation. But, the way Mustang talked about the Fire Nation. As if he wasn’t part of it.

As if he didn’t agree with the Fire Nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> Next Chapter the Elric brothers return to the Southern Water Tribe to get repairs from Winry. They then receive their first assignment.


	5. The Southern Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al return to the Southern Water Tribe to receive repairs from their mechanic, Winry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is up now! Enjoy!

The Fire Nation vessel docked at the edge of what used to be the Southern Water Tribe. The Elric brothers departed from the ship and looked around at the village. 

Nothing had changed visually, but it felt different. They hadn’t been gone for very long, but it wasn’t the same tribe that Edward had gotten used to calling home.

Perhaps it was because he wasn’t the same discouraged boy he’d been.

Walking down the street through the colony, Edward noticed that people were looking at him differently. Shopkeepers who would normally give him a friendly smile or a wave now avoided eye contact with him.

For a moment, he wondered what it could be. Then he remembered who he was. A Fire Nation soldier, wearing the armor to prove it. 

“I’m going to have to get rid of this uniform soon, Al,” Ed muttered to his brother.

“That would probably be best. We don’t want anyone here thinking we’ve got the wrong idea.”

Edward felt a strong surge of guilt as he looked at the little children in the street, who now appeared terrified of him. 

He was an enemy.

“I’m the Avatar,” he wanted to say. “I’m not going to hurt any of you. I have to do this.”

But of course, he couldn’t say that. Only a handful of people knew of his identity. His brother, of course. Pinako Rockbell and a few doctors who had cared for him after his experience in the Spirit World also knew. How else could he explain what happened to them?

Even Winry didn’t know. 

Thinking about her, about lying to her, made the guilt all that much worse. 

But he couldn’t tell her. He’d been furious when even Pinako found out- and sworn her to secrecy. What if something happened to her, just because someone wanted to get to the Avatar? He could barely function with the pressing guilt of what he did to Al. 

What if something happened to her?

Ed wasn’t sure he could bear the weight of any more guilt. He could hardly carry what he had now. Any more regrets would crush him.

They had reached the Rockbell home. 

Nervously, Edward knocked with his remaining hand. 

The door slid open cautiously.

“Ed? Al? You’re back?” Winry asked. Her bright blue eyes shone with surprise. 

“Hey Winry,” Edward said, scratching the back of his head. 

“Well come on in! It’s been awful quiet without you guys. I’ve kept busy by helping Granny fix automail, but it just isn’t the same.”

“Well, It’s good to see you, Winry!” Alphonse exclaimed. “I’m sure Ed’s missed Granny’s cooking.”

Edward cringed. Another reminder that his brother couldn’t consume food. He couldn’t sleep … couldn’t feel the wind on his face … couldn’t even feel pain …

“EDWARD ELRIC!” Winry screamed, launching herself at Ed. 

Ed yelped and jumped back.

“What did you do to my automail! It’s … it’s gone!” 

Winry jumped on top of Ed and pinned him to the ground on top of the bearskin rug. 

“Dammit Winry, get off of me!” 

“Not until I see what you did to the automail I slaved over for weeks! So this is why you came back! Not even two months away from home, and you’re already down another limb.”

Winry proceeded to drag Edward into her workroom. 

Ed gave Al a look as to say “help me out here!” 

“I’m sorry brother, but you had this coming,” Al responded in kind. 

“Take off your shirt,” Winry snapped. Ed grumbled and complied. 

“Lay back here.” 

Winry grabbed a pointy looking tool and started examining what was left of his automail arm. 

“You really destroyed this thing,” she muttered to herself.

“Sorry about that,” Ed said. “It’s not like I wanted to destroy it.” 

“How did it happen?” Winry asked.

Edward blushed. He hadn’t thought up a good enough lie, and she would be able to see right through him.

“I got in a fight,” he said.

“Ed,” Winry chided. “You can’t assault everyone who disagrees with you. You’ve been getting into fights here since you were able to throw a punch.”

“Hey,” Edward shouted. “This time I was the one who was attacked! The first time real damage has been done to this arm, and you immediately go and assume it’s my fault!”

“Yeah? Well, I’m sure you did something to provoke him.”

“What the hell, Winry? He tried to kill me and somehow that’s my fault?” 

Winry sat back in her chair. 

“Someone tried … to kill you?” Her voice was oddly quiet. 

Ed sat up. 

“Listen- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Edward, you know you can tell me things, right?” Her bright blue eyes were swimming with tears.

“Winry, I-”

“You know you don’t have to keep all of this to yourself. You can trust me.” 

Ed heard the tremor’s in his mechanic’s voice. He sighed. 

“And why would anyone want to kill you? It’s not like they can know you’re an earthbender, and I doubt anyone would consider a small non-bender a threat.”

Ed’s heart began racing. How close she was to the truth even distracted him from her comment on his size. He couldn’t keep lying to her. But would she even believe him?

“I mean… I do perform important research for the Fire Nation. Win, I’m really sorry. I’m sorry about the automail, and I’m sorry I scared you. It’s just -” 

The explanation sounded flimsy even as it left his mouth. 

“Ed, I’ve suspected for a while. I just want you to be the one to tell me. I figured that you’d tell me before you left.”

Again with the debilitating guilt. 

“I’m so sorry, Winry. You’re one of my closest friends, and you deserve to know.”

Ed took a deep breath. Oh boy.

“I’m the Avatar.”

Winry’s jaw dropped.

“Wait.. what? You’re the … you’re the Avatar?”

Ed panicked. “Well, maybe I’m not! I don’t know!” Of course, he did know. What he didn’t know was what else to say. 

“Either you are or you aren’t! Which is it!” 

Ed turned red. “I guess I’m the Avatar…” he mumbled. 

“You never told me! What the hell is wrong with you, Ed?” Winry shrieked. 

“Keep it down! I thought you knew! You just said you knew!”

Winry turned crimson. “I wasn’t talking about that, Ed!” 

What was she referring to? Edward wondered. What other confession did she expect from him?

“Winry- then what?”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. Because apparently, my best friend is the Avatar. You didn’t even bother to tell me? Are you serious?”

Ed was silent.

Winry continued: “So the Fire Nation doesn’t think you’re a nonbender then. They think you’re a firebender. Because you can firebend. Because you’re the freaking AVATAR and never bothered to mention it to me!”

Tears trickled down Winry’s cheeks as she shook with sobs.

Ed reached out with his flesh and blood hand. He cupped her face and looked up at her. 

“Winry, I’m sorry. I really am. Please don’t cry, okay?” 

She noticed tears in Edward’s eyes as well, although she would never confront him about it. 

“Okay,” she said, giving her favorite client a sad smile.

Edward wiped the tears from his eyes, hoping that Winry wouldn’t notice. 

“How long will the automail repair take, Win?” 

“I can do three days.”

Edward sighed. He didn’t want to tell Winry about the time constraint that he was under. Three days to travel out, four days for repairs, and three days back. Plus, he’d even have an extra day to spend with her. 

Ed sat patiently on Winry’s workbench as she took measurements and removed excess debris.

“Well, you’re all done! That is, until I’m ready to attach the new arm.”

The door creaked open.

“Hey Al, what’ve you been up to?” Ed asked. 

“I just received a letter from Colonel Mustang. He has his first big assignment for us.”

Ed’s golden antenna stood up with curiosity. 

“What is it? It better be more interesting than whatever scientific research they were doing back at Command Center.” 

“It sure looks like it, brother!” Al said excitedly. “The Colonel gave us this assignment in particular because he believes that it can help us get our bodies back!” 

“Really? What are we doing?” 

Al handed the letter off to Edward, who skimmed it briefly. 

“It looks like we’re going to recruit another potential Fire Nation researcher. He specializes in Spirit World research!”

Al nodded. “Maybe he’ll know something we don’t. Something that can restore our bodies.”

Ed smiled. Finally, he would be making progress. He had to … for Al’s sake. He had to keep moving.

He looked at the name of the potential scientist.

“Shao Tucker,” Ed mumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you read that last sentence right. Prepare for a lot of angst in the next chapter. (I know some things seem kind of out of order, but I had to rearrange the plot and change it so that it could fit within the Avatar universe!) 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment! I love reading them :)
> 
> I'm swamped with school work right now, so it might be two or three days before the next chapter is up. I want to do it justice :P


	6. An Avatar's Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hopes to find a way to bring Al's body back from the Truth Spirit, the Elric brothers visit a scientist by the name of Shou Tucker.

“Ouch! Dammit, Winry! Tell me before you connect the nerves next time!” 

Winry sighed. “You’re all done, Ed.”

Edward clenched his metal fist and opened it methodically. 

“It looks great! Thanks, gearhead.”

Winry blushed and hoped that Edward didn’t notice.

“So, I’m all good to go?”

Winry nodded. “Yeah. I know you’re excited to get to Gaipan Village, and you’re all good to go.”

“Great- I’ll go find Al.” 

The two brothers thanked the Rockbells for their hospitality and began to walk towards their Fire Nation vessel. 

“Wait! Edward, I have something for you,” Pinako added.

Ed turned around, brow furrowed in confusion.

“What is it?”

“You might need this,” Pinako said, slipping a Pai Sho game piece into Edward’s metal fist. 

“A Pai Sho tile? Why would I need this?”

“Just keep it with you, Edward.” 

Ed looked down at the white lotus tile in his hand. Wouldn’t her game set be incomplete without this piece? He supposed it didn’t really matter, as Winry and Pinako were both too busy for trivial games.

“Alright,” Ed said hesitantly. 

The journey to Gaipan Village was a reasonably short one. One of the Earth Kingdom cities currently under the Fire Nation’s control, Gaipan Village was located off a deep river, which allowed for the Fire Nation ship to carry Ed and Al nearly the entire way.

“How long until we arrive, Lieutenant?” Edward asked.

“One hour at most, Major, sir,” The Lieutenant responded. 

“Thank you.”

His subordinate waited for his further response.

“Um… dismissed?”

The Second Lieutenant gave a respectful nod and walked away.

“I don’t think I’m going to get used to ordering these soldiers around any time soon,” Ed said. “I’m surprised they even take orders from me. I might be a Major by rank, but I’m still only fifteen.”

“You are a bit short,” Al commented.

“Who are you calling short?!?” Ed shouted, flailing his limbs. The golden antenna at the top of his hair stuck up furiously.

“I was saying that you have the respect of your subordinates,” Al responded, as if nothing had happened. 

Still fuming, Edward peered over the side of the boat.

“What do you think Shou Tucker will know about the Spirit World?” 

“I really don’t know, brother.”

The address Colonel Mustang had sent Ed led him to an overgrown mansion. Three stories tall, with metal gates around the outside, the Tucker house felt warm and friendly. 

“I’ve got a good feeling about this, Al,” Edward said. 

“Me too.”

Ed rapped his metal knuckles on the door. It slid open a crack. The light filtered through from the outside and illuminated dusty and cracked floorboards. 

“Is anyone home?” Al asked the apparently abandoned house.

Small footsteps made creaking noises on the wooden floor. 

“Are you here to see Daddy?”

It was a little girl, maybe three or four years old. Her long amber hair was pleated and her blue eyes were shining with warmth. 

“Hello,” Alphonse said gently, squatting down to see eye level with the girl. “Is your father Shou Tucker?”

“Mhmm, but Daddy’s working right now.”

“Can we come in? I’d like to talk to him,” Edward said. 

“Okay,” the girl said. “But you can’t tell Daddy I let you in. He might get mad.” 

Edward and Alphonse followed the Tucker girl inside her house. 

The interior of the mansion was cluttered and dusty. Small amounts of light filtered in through the windows, illuminating the dust particles in the air. 

“Daddy’s downstairs working. I’m not allowed to go downstairs.”

“Thank you,” Alphonse said. “What’s your name?”

“Nina,” the girl said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Nina!” Al said enthusiastically. He bent down and shook Nina’s tiny human hand with his oversized metal one. 

“We should let Mr. Tucker know we’re here,” Edward said, nudging his brother. 

The Elric brothers descended the basement stairs.

There was a man down there, furiously talking to himself. 

“Hello? Shou Tucker?” Ed asked.

The man jumped, startled, and turned around to face the strangers in his house.

“Who are you?”

“Uh, I’m Major Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse. We’re with the Fire Nation and-”

“Oh good! You’re just in time. Ever since the Fire Nation took control of this part of the river valley, I’ve been waiting for someone to be interested in my research.”

Edward furrowed his brows. This seemed a little too easy. 

“Well, if we could sit down and talk, we could discuss your research and the opportunity to work for the Fire Nation,” Ed offered. 

“I have some work to finish up,” Shou Tucker said, waving his hand at the boys. “My daughter’s upstairs. Why don’t you hang out with her for a bit? You can come back down in fifteen minutes.”

Ed and Al exchanged a significant look.

“Alright, we’ll be back down in a minute,” Edward said.

“Thank you for your hospitality, sir,” Alphonse added.

“Well that sure was interesting,” Ed commented once he and Al were upstairs. 

“He seems dedicated. I’m still hopeful he might be knowledgeable.”

“With any luck, he will be able to help us. But he lets two strangers play with his daughter? He doesn’t know us. He seems a little too eager to join the Fire Nation if you ask me.”

Al shrugged. “They might need the money. Plenty of people aren’t as opposed to them as you and I are, brother.”

“I suppose.”

“Do you wanna meet Alexander?” Nina asked.

“Well-” Edward started to say no, but Nina’s bright blue eyes were shining. He’d hate to admit it, but her eyes reminded him of Winry. “Okay. Who’s Alexander?”

“He’s my dog!” Nina said excitedly. “Alexander, come here!”

A massive fluffy white dog thumped down the stairs to the first floor of the Tucker house. 

“AAA!” Ed screamed as the loveable mutt jumped on his back, and pinned him to the ground.

Alphonse and Nina laughed. 

Edward pushed the dog off of him and groaned. 

“I’m ready for you!” Shou Tucker’s muffled voice came through from the basement. 

“Can you come back and play with me after?” Nina asked. “Daddy never plays with me. It’s just Alexander, and we could use some more friends.”

“Sure,” Edward said with a smile, as he walked down the stairs to Tucker’s workshop.

“So, you wanted to discuss my research?”

“Yes. There are rumors in the Fire Nation about your knowledge of the Spirit World. Given my brother and my situation, we were sent here to see how we, and the Fire Nation, could benefit from your research.”

Although it physically pained him to do this in the name of the Fire Nation, Edward would do whatever it took.

It didn’t take long for Ed to give a brief explanation about his brother’s predicament.

“I see. So you ran across a dangerous spirit, who has two of your limbs and your brother’s body hostage.” 

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“I’ve been researching the Spirit World for years. More recently, I’ve been experimenting with bringing a spirit into this world.”

Alphonse looked at Edward curiously. 

“What do you mean?”

“A similar way you brought your brother’s soul back from the Spirit World, it may be possible to bring an actual spirit into the physical world.”

“Would this … would this help us?” Edward asked desperately.

“It’s very possible. If you boys want to stay a few days, I’m actually running a few final tests before my first attempt.” 

“It seems that we came at a good time,” Alphonse commented. 

“Yes. If this works, we’d have more knowledge that could help with your body. If a soul or a spirit can come back into the physical world, who’s to say that your body can’t as well?”

Edward nodded. “How many days would we be staying?”

“Just three or four,” Shou Tucker commented. “I have plenty of spare rooms in this house. You both are free to pick any one of them. It doesn’t particularly matter to me.”

“If this works,” Edward offered, “I’d have surefire evidence to vouch for you to the Fire Nation. I’m sure you could be of use.” 

Shou Tucker smiled. It sent shivers down Ed’s spine.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but something isn’t quite right,” Al commented.

“You know what? I don’t really care all that much. Sure he might be a little off his rocker, but he is going to help us get our bodies back. Although we should keep both of our eyes open, just in case.”

“You were right earlier, brother. He seems a little too eager to let us into his life. It’s almost like he’s been waiting for some Fire Nation talent scouts to find him for years.”

“Maybe he has been,” Ed commented. “He’s probably a crooked old bastard. Anyone who wants to join the Fire Nation has to be. But if he’s going to help us, so be it.”

The Elric brothers spent three nights with the Tuckers. About twice a day, Ed would discuss research and the Fire Nation army’s standard of employment with Shou Tucker. But most of the time was spent with Tucker’s young daughter, Nina. 

It was hard to believe that someone so innocent and joyful could come from someone so bleak and greedy. 

On the fourth morning, Edward Elric awoke to an unusually quiet house.

“Are you awake, brother?” 

“Yeah,” Ed mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “What did you do all night?”

“I was reading this book that Tucker gave me. It’s about a time when the Spirit World and the physical world overlapped, in ancient history.”

“Sounds interesting enough.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“Tucker is doing his experiment today, isn’t he?” Al asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Ed said, yawning and stretching his arms. 

“Let’s go find Nina,” Al suggested. “I’m sure he’ll come and get us when it’s time to perform the test.”

Ed nodded, stepping out of bed. 

“Nina?” Ed shouted throughout the empty house. 

There was no response.

“Let’s go check in with Tucker,” Al suggested. Ed could hear the fear in his voice. 

Before they could go down the stairs, Alexander approached the boys. He whined and licked Ed’s metal hand. 

Edward had an awful and foreboding feeling. Even the mutt wasn’t acting right. 

“Maybe Nina’s with her father.”

The brothers walked down the stairs to Tucker’s laboratory. 

There, standing in the middle of the basement, was Nina Tucker. Her father was in the background, scribbling notes down frantically.

“Oh Nina, there you are! Alexander’s upstairs waiting for you,” Al said warmly.

“I - I -” Nina started to speak, but it wasn’t her voice. The voice that came out of her mouth was dark and gravely. 

Suddenly, Nina dropped to the floor and began to thrash.

Alphonse ran to Nina’s side.

Edward clenched his metal fist. He was shaking from head to toe. 

“You son of a bitch!” Ed screamed. “What did you do to her?” 

He charged at Shou Tucker and pinned him to his laboratory wall. Chemical filled beakers shattered and a green liquid dripped onto the ground. 

Shou Tucker began to laugh. “I succeeded! Look! I brought a spirit into the physical world!”

A terrible scream came from Nina’s mouth, but it was not her voice. 

Edward turned around, eyes wide in shock and fear. Nina’s body was thrashing on the ground as she let out an agonizing scream. Alphonse was trying to comfort whatever tortured spirit was in Nina’s body. 

“What the hell did you do? You sick bastard!” Edward screamed. He punched Shou Tucker in the face with his metal arm. 

Glasses shattered, nose bloody, and face bruised, Tucker continued to laugh. 

“I did it. They all said it couldn’t be done, that a spirit could only pass over in its own body. But I did it! Don’t you see- I’m just like you! We both did it! We both brought a soul back.”

Edward kicked Shou Tucker in the balls and watched as the sick bastard sank down the wall, still cackling. 

Tears streaming from his eyes, and Tucker’s blood on his fist, Ed hit him again. And again. And again.

“We are nothing alike! You hear me! You’re a child-murdering piece of shit!” Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“Brother!” Alphonse yelled. “You’re going to kill him!” 

Ed loosened his hold on Tucker. His vision was blurry, and his fingers were soaked in blood. He took a few steps back.

“Ed.” Alphonse’s voice sounded desperate as if it could break at any moment. Edward whipped around and saw his armored brother cradling Nina’s body. 

“Nina! Is she -”

“I don’t think she’s … here anymore,” Alphonse said. His voice was racked with sobs. 

Edward rushed over to his brother and Nina. 

Her skin was pale, clammy, and cold. Her amber braids were undone. Her eyes- oh her eyes. Half-open, with no pupil or iris, stared at nothing. Blood dripped from her pure white eyes. 

Edward felt her pulse. Nothing.

“Her soul- it’s still somewhere, right? We can find it. Of course we can,” Edward said deliriously. 

“Brother,” Alphonse whimpered, “please don’t. She’s gone.”

From the corner over by the wall, Shou Tucker grinned. 

“Although the experiment ended up as a failure, it was definitely a step in the right direction,” Tucker said in between coughs. 

“How … How could you do this?” Alphonse asked desperately. He was still clinging to Nina’s lifeless body. 

“Ask your brother… he.” Tucker stopped to cough from choking on his own blood. “He understands.”

Edward wanted to charge at Tucker again. To beat the life out of him. But he couldn’t seem to move his body. 

Collapsing down to his knees and sobbing, Edward buried his face in his hands. 

Several hours after the Elric brothers carried a lifeless Nina Tucker out of the mansion, leaving her father to bleed to death, there were two other people in the basement.

“Oh, humans,” The woman in the black dress commented. “They’re so pathetic.”

“Can I eat him?” A fat man asked, pointing at Shou Tucker, who was gasping for air. 

“Oh alright, Gluttony,” the woman responded. “Just try not to make a mess. I don’t want any blood on my dress.”

“Oh, goodie!” Gluttony responded gleefully. He gave the woman an unusually large smile before settling down to his meal. 

“Humans,” Lust muttered to herself. “I can’t believe they are so arrogant to believe they can bring a powerful spirit into the physical world without an equally strong portal.”

“Please tell me what - I - did … wrong …” Shou Tucker said, gasping for air and hanging out of Gluttony’s mouth.

Lust only laughed. “Goodbye, you miserable fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This physically hurt me to write, but it's such an important motivator for the boys that I couldn't leave it out of my AU. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Mustang and his gang suspect something is going on in the high command of the Fire Nation. Some of Roy and Riza's BACKstory is revealed, and Riza Hawkeye sits down for tea with General Iroh.


	7. Riza Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Mustang and his crew's motives for serving the Fire Nation are revealed.  
> Riza Hawkeye sits down for tea with Lieutenant General Iroh.

“Make sure you finish your paperwork, sir,” Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said with an air of exhaustion.

Roy waved her off. “You know it always gets done.” 

“That’s because I end up doing it for you,” Riza corrected him. 

“That’s why you’re the best,” The Colonel said with a smirk. 

Riza sighed and began to exit Roy’s office.

“Lieutenant?” Roy said, standing up from his desk. “I almost forgot to tell you. General Iroh stopped by earlier and wanted to speak to you.”

“The Lieutenant General?” Riza asked, surprised.

Roy handed his Lieutenant a slip of paper. 

“He wants to meet with you … for tea, at the time on the sheet.”

“Colonel, do you have any idea what this could be about?”

Mustang shook his head, just as confused. “I have no idea. But until we know for sure, we have to assume that he’s heard something about … certain queries that my taskforce has made for me.”

“You think this might be about your ambitions, sir?”

“It’s a possibility. If he thinks that we are suspicious of the senior officers, he might want to know why.” The Colonel frowned, considering his position. 

“I’ll prepare myself for that possibility.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Riza nodded and exited the room. She looked at the slip of paper in her hands. 

Tomorrow at seven, at the Jasmine Dragon tea shop.

When his Lieutenant left his office, Roy sank down into his chair. If the senior officers were suspicious of him, he might have to start operating differently. He’d been suspicious of his superiors since the order came down to exterminate the Air Nomads. With every promotion, the more his suspicions were confirmed. 

His ambitions weren’t exactly a secret. Everyone in a five-mile radius of the Command Center knew that he aspired to be Firelord one day. To them, he was a cocky womanizing prodigy with a kill streak.

They were only half right.

Most of the officers that Roy served with were older. For a man in his late twenties, the Colonel was one of the few command officers who had actually been on the front lines in the Air Temples. 

It was personal for him.

Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night with blood on his hands and the smell of burning flesh in his nose. 

Even though Mustang knew that Riza had to go to return to her own station, he couldn’t bear solitude. Not since the Air Nomad war of Extermination. When Riza left, the guilt took her place.

Roy sighed as he looked at the fairly small stack of paperwork. He’d only need to sign a few sheets, maybe leave a note of Havoc and Breda’s most recent joint field mission.

But it felt like too much, so Roy resigned himself to staring at it. 

That night, Riza stepped into a warm bath. Years ago, when she first got assigned to the Southern Fire Nation command center, she had purchased a small apartment for herself in a nearby city.

Its walls remained as barren as they were when she bought it. She only owned a few necessities- toiletries, a small collection of clothing, basic cooking utensils, a pale couch that she’d inherited from her friend Rebecca, and a bed. 

When she was satisfied with her cleanliness, Riza stepped outside of the bath and dried herself off with a towel. There was a large inked tattoo visible on her back, along with her fair share of scars. Her long blonde hair was usually professionally clipped up, but tonight she let it cascade down her shoulders. 

Tonight was different for Riza. Usually, the Lieutenant would struggle to sleep because she was afraid of the nightmares that would follow. 

But tonight she couldn’t stop thinking about her meeting with Lieutenant General Iroh the next day. Could this man ruin everything that she and Roy had worked for? She couldn’t bear the thought. 

If she hadn’t had a goal, a purpose, Riza knew that she might not still be fighting. Sometimes she still considered turning her knives against herself, but she always remembered Mustang, and how they had a chance to make a genocide right. 

Generals didn’t just request to visit lower-ranking officers such as Riza unless they had a good reason, and as hard as she thought, she couldn’t think of any other possibilities. 

It was a mercy that Riza fell into a dreamless sleep. 

The morning came early. Lieutenant Hawkeye opened her eyes at five o’clock. Her goat dog, Black Hayate, whined as Riza served him breakfast. 

She scratched behind his ears and proceeded to get dressed.

She looked through her dismal collection of civilian robes briefly before deciding to skip the hassle and just appear in her Fire Nation military uniform. 

There was a knock at her door. Black Hayate barked in response. 

“Shush!” Riza snapped. Black Hayate whimpered. She immediately felt guilty.

“I’m sorry, boy,” she said softly. “I’m just a little on edge today, is all.” 

The person knocked again. Riza opened the door.

“Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here?” 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, but I just got a letter from the Elric brothers.”

Riza let him into her house.

“A messenger hawk arrived this morning. I … I’ll let you read the letter.” 

Lieutenant Hawkeye knew that something was horribly wrong. Colonel Mustang’s ashen face gave it away. Ed wasn’t exactly the type to send a letter via messenger hawk if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

She almost couldn’t believe what she read.

“Is this possible, Colonel?” Riza said, the fluctuations in her voice betraying emotion.

“I didn’t think so, but apparently it is. What’s more than that, is how when Ed came back for Tucker, there was almost nothing of him left.”

“Do you think-” 

“Someone killed him, and it wasn’t the Major or his brother.”

“I can’t blame whoever did, sir,” Hawkeye commented.

“I have a hard time believing that whoever offed Tucker did it out of compassion for Nina,” Roy said gravely. 

The Lieutenant nodded, clearly shaken. “What do we do now?”

“The Elrics are in Gaoling right now,” Roy said. “They should be departing to come back in a few days.”

“They’re really just boys, aren’t they,” Riza said softly.

“Not anymore.”

It was with a heavy heart that Roy walked Riza to her appointment with Lieutenant General Iroh. 

“Come find me in my office after the meeting,” Roy said. The furrow in his eyebrows gave away his concern. 

Riza brushed her hand against his ever so lightly.

“I’ll be alright, Colonel,” she said with a smile. 

Roy nodded. “I’ll see you for work, Lieutenant.” 

Riza waved him goodbye and watched as his red armor became less and less visible as he walked away. She took a deep breath in, and opened the door to the Jasmine Dragon tea shop.

There were hardly any customers at this hour of the morning. The shop itself was a small and warm building with plenty of tables and chairs. 

“Lieutenant Hawkeye?” 

General Iroh was already there, waiting at one of the tables. Cautiously, Riza approached him and sat down. 

“It’s good to see you, Lieutenant. Punctual as always,” Iroh said with a smile. 

Riza was a bit taken aback by General Iroh’s calming and kind demeanor. She’d barely interacted with him in the past, but she had expected the rigid and formal attitude that so many senior officers had. 

“Thank you, sir,” Riza said with all the confidence she could muster.

“You’re probably wondering why I wanted to meet with you, and why of all places, I chose the tea shop,” General Iroh said respectfully.

“Yes, I’ll admit, I do have some questions,” Riza said.

“Go ahead, ask them.” Iroh offered. 

“Why are we meeting here?”

“You are my granddaughter,” General Iroh said with a small and regretful smile. 

Riza’s deep brown eyes widened in surprise.

“I’m- you’re-” 

“You are Lu Ten’s daughter, right?”

Riza paused, trying to absorb what General Iroh was telling her. “Yes, but he died years ago. I didn’t know much about his family.”

“Lu Ten was my son,” Iroh said sadly. 

“I’m really-”

Riza was interrupted by a waiter that had approached their table. It was a lanky adult who had to be just a few years older than Riza. Most notably, his left eye was scarred. Riza would recognize a burn scar anywhere. She’d seen enough of them over the years, from what she saw in the Air Nomad War of Extermination, to her own back. 

“I should introduce you to my nephew, Lieutenant,” General Iroh said with a smile. 

“Uncle told me you were coming today,” the waiter said with an excruciatingly awkward smile.   
“I’m Zuko.”

Riza looked at Zuko, shocked. They were related, but that seemed unlikely. In fact, it was possible that the only feature the two had in common was their respective burn marks. 

“I’m Riza Hawkeye,” she said, introducing herself to the waiter. 

“Can you please grab a ginseng tea for the Lieutenant? I’ll have a jasmine tea, please.” Iroh asked.

Sure thing, Uncle. 

“How did you-”

“You seem like a ginseng tea kind of woman,” Iroh said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You were correct,” Riza said with a small smile. 

“After years of serving tea, I’d hope so!” Iroh said with a laugh. 

“You worked at a tea shop?”

“Yes I did, for many many years,” the General said, reminiscing. “I actually founded the Jasmine Dragon. But when the war started, I was called back into service by Firelord King Bradley.”

“But you’re-”

“The brother of Firelord Ozai, yes. When he passed a number of years ago, I made the decision to have a committee select the next Firelord, instead of it being passed down through family lines.”

“So Zuko is the son of Firelord Ozai?”

“Yes, he is. When the current Firelord called me back into duty, I accepted under the condition that Zuko would be allowed to continue serving tea here,” Iroh said. “I do miss it sometimes, but I’ve found my nephew is very adept at management and tea making. I taught him well.” 

Zuko returned to their table and dropped their tea off.

“I’m sorry sir, but this is a lot to take in.”

General Iroh smiled and looked at his granddaughter with something she couldn’t quite place. Fondness? Love, perhaps? Or was it pride?

“If I was in your position I would be quite surprised too. You probably thought that I called you here to reprimand you for working against the senior military staff to replace King Bradley with Roy Mustang.”

Riza spit out her tea. “You knew about that?” she asked loudly, nearly losing her composure.

Iroh chucked. “Of course I know. It wasn’t hard to find out. Which is why you have to be careful. Luckily it was only me who found out, and not a more … compromised … member of the senior officers.”

Riza’s heart rate returned to normal slowly. 

“Alright. The Colonel will be glad to know that his ambitions haven’t been squandered yet,” The Lieutenant said slowly. 

“I’ve watched Colonel Mustang’s rise through the ranks for a while now. He’s a good man, even after what he did to the Air Nomads.”

Riza smiled and looked down at her tea. “He is. He might be a bit naive, but I know that we could fix things.”

Iroh nodded. “I know you feel the weight of what happened to the Air Nomads as well. But you’re on the right path.”

Even though Riza barely knew the man in front of her, something about Iroh’s presence calmed her. She hoped against hope that he was right. That she was doing the right thing.

“I regret not being able to meet you before now,” Iroh mused. “I wonder how things could’ve been different.”

Riza nodded. “Why haven’t you reached out earlier?”

Iroh sighed. “The last time I saw Lu Ten, he was twenty years old. He told me that he was getting married to an Elizabeth Hawkeye. Now I had met Elizabeth once or twice, but most of what I knew about her was from word of mouth.

“She was a ruthless and talented firebender, who dedicated her life to dangerous research. I’m ashamed to admit that I didn’t trust her. I did not want my son to marry her, but Lu Ten had made up his mind.”

Iroh sighed and took another sip of his tea. 

“He left in the middle of the night, and I never saw him again. Later I learned that he died not five years later. I couldn’t find you easily because Lu Ten took the Hawkeye name when he and your mother married. I’m also ashamed to admit that I didn’t look for a long time. 

“But I saw your name in the military ranks, and I wondered to myself. Then I saw you. You’re the spitting image of your mother.”

Riza sipped her tea and tried to come up with a response. She felt overwhelmed. 

“Thank you for inviting me here to tell me this,” Riza said.

Iroh smiled softly. “Of course. You’re welcome at the Jasmine Dragon any time. Day or night. You can come for a quick drink, and there is a room in the back if you have some other motives for coming.”

Riza nodded slowly, understanding what Iroh meant. Clearly he was alright in being complicit with a plot to overthrow the current Firelord.

“Are you sure about that?” Riza said. “You should probably ask your nephew first.”

Iroh laughed, and Riza couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Well, in any case,” General Iroh continued, “you should have this.”

He slipped Riza a white lotus tile from the game Pai Sho. 

“Feel free to stop by for a game of Pai Sho anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Secret of the Fire Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al begin their return to the Fire Nation.
> 
> The Musgang stumbles across some sensitive information that might just get someone killed.

Edward and his brother Alphonse waited by the edge of the city. Ed dipped his metal and flesh toes in the river. 

“It wasn’t your fault, brother,” Al said softly. 

Edward didn’t know how to respond, so he just stared down at his toes while the water trickled over them. The brothers had been walking all day, finally arriving in their designated ‘pick up’ spot. Now that they were stopped, with nothing to do but wait until the Fire Nation vessel to arrive, Ed couldn’t feel anything but numbness. 

Alphonse placed his metal armor hand on Edward’s shoulder. 

“This wasn’t anyone’s fault but Shao Tuckers,” he said, wishing he was as confident as he sounded.

“I should’ve seen this coming,” Ed mumbled to himself. 

Al sat down next to his brother. 

“We share that burden,” he said. “You are no more guilty than I am. Was it my fault?”

“No, of course not,” Ed snapped. 

“Then why is it yours?” 

“You wouldn’t understand, Al. You couldn’t possibly.”

Alphonse resigned himself to quiet hurt. He couldn’t add to his brother’s guilt. 

“Why wouldn’t I understand?” Al said softly. He looked down at his feet and saw the river water washing over them. At that moment, he would give almost anything to feel the cool water. 

“Because you’re not- you know.”

“The Avatar?” Al said softly, making sure no one was around to hear them talking. 

Edward didn’t respond. His eyes were out of focus. 

“I know feeling the weight of the world is a burden the Avatar traditionally bears alone. But- you aren’t exactly a typical Avatar,” Alphonse commented. 

After a pause, he continued. “You can share the burden with me, brother. We’ve been through a lot together, so why does this have to be something you do on your own?” 

“I suppose,” Edward said grudgingly.

Al stood up and brought his feet out of the water. He extended a hand to his brother. 

“Come on, let’s go find a place to sleep for tonight. The last we heard from Colonel Mustang, the ship won’t be here until tomorrow.”

Ed took Al’s hand and the two brothers went to look for a place to stay.

“Come on, Roy!” Maes exclaimed. “You’ve got to come tonight! Elicia is turning three. It’s been so long since you’ve seen Gracia.”

“Like I was saying, I’m not sure that would be a good use of my time.”

“What else are you going to do? Sit around here and not do your paperwork? The Lieutenant is going to come!” 

“Hawkeye?” Roy said. “I’d think she’d have better things to do-”

“Apparently not,” Maes responded with a smile. “But I’d love to see you at my house tonight.”

Colonel Mustang gave his best friend a small smile. “Alright, Maes. But I might be late.”

He eyed the paperwork that he should have done last night.

“I’ll see you then, Colonel Mustang,” Hughes responded, walking out of Roy’s office.

Roy sighed and looked at his pile of paperwork. Groaning, he picked up the first piece of paper and read it over, signing it.

There was a knock on his office door.

“Thank gosh,” Roy mumbled to himself. “Come in.”

Lieutenant’s Breda and Falman walked in. 

“Hey boss,” Breda said. “Falman and I found something interesting.”

Roy’s interest was piqued. 

“You said you wanted us to let you know if there was any suspicious data withdrawal from the National Fire Nation Archives. We found something more interesting,” Falman continued.

“Really? What do you mean-”

“Every document pertaining to both cosmic sky patters and the ancient Sun Warrior civilization have been removed from the archives,” Breda interjected. “If the information hadn’t disappeared at the same time, we probably wouldn’t have thought it could be related.”

“Do you know who took the information?” Roy questioned.

Falman shook his head. “No, sir. But usually, when information is withdrawn for military or scientific use, there is a record of where the information is and when it will be returned to the archives. It’s as if the documents were never there in the first place.”

“That’s interesting,” Mustang mused. “Can I have you two do some more digging, and find any information on the Sun Warriors that you can?”

“Yes sir,” Breda and Falman said at the same time. They turned to leave Roy’s office when-

“Be careful,” Colonel Mustang said gravely. 

“Yes sir,” Breda and Flaman responded, smiling at their commanding officer.

Alone again, Roy continued to work through his paperwork. His thoughts were scrambled. How did star patterns have anything to do with the Sun Warriors? 

Edward did his best to ignore the angry stares of the townspeople. He would never get used to being looked at like the enemy. 

“Let’s just hurry up and get to the Inn, Al,” Ed suggested.

The Turtle Duck Inn was a small and quaint building in the center of Gaoling. The people outside whispered and pointed at the Fire Nation soldier and the man in the battle armor. 

Ignoring them, the Elric brothers walked into the Inn. 

There were a handful of travelers inside who were looking at Edward with great suspicion. The whispers grew louder as he approached the front desk.

The woman working there had her messy brown hair pulled back into a bun. She looked severe, and Ed began to feel nervous.

“Hello, we-”

“Get out of my Inn,” the woman said firmly. 

Alphonse began to back up.

“We don’t want trouble, just-”

“Get the hell out of here.”

Back on the streets, Ed and Al prepared to spend another night in the woods. 

The sun began to fall behind the horizon, and the brothers walked to a patch of woods at the edge of town. Edward leaned back against a large oak tree.

“I can’t believe she turned us away without even thinking about it!” Alphonse said indignantly. 

“She has the right, and likely the reason,” Edward mused. “As soon as I can scour the Fire Nation’s archives for information about the Spirit World, I can ditch this uniform.”

“You’re right, brother. Joining the Fire Nation has brought nothing but trouble. But we’ve come this far, we might as well see it through.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we get back, we need to go to the Fire Nation archives. If there’s something there for us, we take it. If not, we leave.” 

Edward nodded. “You’re right, Al. We can’t afford a long term stay.”

“But when we do it, we do it together.”

“Agreed.”

Colonel Roy Mustang sat next to his Lieutenant at the Hughes family dinner table. He felt uncomfortable in his civilian robes, something he rarely ever wore. He could tell that Riza felt the same way. 

Ever since she’d found out that General Iroh was her grandfather, Riza seemed a bit off. Roy hoped that tonight might help. 

“I just want to thank both of you for coming,” Gracia said. “It means a lot to us that you’re here tonight. We know how difficult it is to take time off work with everything that’s going on.”

Roy wondered how much Maes had told Gracia about their ambitions.

“I’m glad I got to come,” Riza said with a smile. “It’s really been too long.”

“Maes will be here any time now with the birthday cake,” Gracia added.

Elicia, who heard the phrase ‘birthday cake’, perked up.

“Daddy’s bringing a cake?”

Gracia rubbed her daughter’s head. “Of course! It is your birthday.”

Roy couldn’t help but smile. “How old are you, Elicia?” 

“I’m two,” she said confidently. “No, I’m three.”

All the adults at the table collectively went “aww!”

As if on cue, Maes Hughes walked back in the apartment.

“Daddy! Mommy says you have cake!” Elicia squealed. 

“Of course Daddy got your cake, my precious little muffin!” Maes said in a gushy voice that made Roy want to throw up in his mouth a bit.

Maes Hughes set the cake down on the table. It was covered in decorative pink icing, with the words “Happy Birthday Elicia!” scrawled on it.

The four adults sang happy birthday to the little girl, splitting up the cake and exchanging more lighthearted stories from work. Maes couldn’t go a minute without gushing over his daughter, who was getting increasingly cranky as the night wore on. 

“You need to go to bed, Elicia,” Gracia said softly, guiding her daughter into her room. “You’re going to want to be well-rested for your party with friends tomorrow!”

“Thank you for coming, you two. I really appreciate it,” Maes said with a smile.

“I’m happy to be here,” Riza said. “I didn’t exactly have anything else planned for tonight.”

Although Roy would never vocalize it, he was glad to have something distract him, even if only for a night. 

“The Lieutenant and I should probably get going,” Roy said. 

Riza nodded. “Thank you again for your hospitality, Mrs. Hughes.” 

“You can call me Gracia, and I love having guests over. You two can come back any time,” Gracia said with a large smile. 

The Colonel and his Lieutenant waved goodbye to the Hughes family and began to walk towards their own respective apartments. 

“I have some things to tell you tomorrow at the Command Center,” Roy mumbled. “Falman and Breda returned from the archives with some interesting information.”

Riza nodded gravely. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, Colonel.”

Roy smiled and waved his Lieutenant goodbye. 

The walk back to his apartment from there was lonely and quiet. With nothing to distract Roy from his thoughts, the night seemed a little bleaker. 

The next morning in the office, Roy told the rest of his team what Breda and Falman had informed him of yesterday. 

“They’re definitely planning something, Colonel,” Havoc said ominously.

Roy nodded. “There’s almost no doubt. We’ve been hearing whispers of a potential weapon being secretly developed by the senior staff for years, but this is our first possible lead.”

“I wonder what they’re going to do with the weapon, whatever it is,” Maes mused. 

“Whatever it is, it can’t be anything good,” Riza responded. 

Colonel Mustang nodded. “Fuery, you’re our tech guy. I’m counting on you to keep your eye on the type of research the scientific department is conducting. If you find any correlations between the research, the sky charts, or the Sun Warriors, I need you to inform me as discretely and as quickly as possible.”

Fuery looked stiff as a board, but he nodded his agreement. 

“Colonel, sir,” Riza said. “Do we have any idea who from the senior officers could be involved?”

Roy shook his head. “Until we have a better idea, we have to assume it could be any of them. It’s possible, nay, highly likely, that Firelord Bradley might somehow be involved.”

There were murmurs from around the group. 

“Dismissed,” Roy said. “Remember not to speak of this to anyone outside of this room.”

Fuery, Hughes, and Havoc nodded their understanding and left his office. 

“Is something wrong, Lieutenant?” Roy asked.

“It’s an idea I had,” Riza offered. “The Dragonbone Catacombs.”

Roy asked Riza what she meant, even though he already had a good enough idea. 

“Even if the senior officers of the Fire Nation military got rid of all the star charts and Sun Warriors information from the archives,” Riza explained, “there’s bound to be some of it in the Dragonbone Catacombs.”

“You might be right, but I don’t want anyone risking their lives for the sake of my investigation.”

“Sir, we may be out of options. We don’t know how soon this weapon might be unleashed, and the Firelord’s private catacombs might be our only viable idea.”

Roy considered for a moment. “You may be right, as much as I hate the thought of putting anyone else in harm's way.”

“I should probably report back to my work station, sir,” Riza said. “Before anyone gets any ideas. But you should consider it.”

Colonel Mustang would do a lot more than considering the idea. Finally, he had an excuse to procrastinate the rest of the paperwork. He had a stealth mission to plan.

Maes Hughes was already halfway back home after his shift ended when he had an idea. 

He turned around and bolted back to Central Command. 

In Central Command’s library, Maes was frantically scribbling dates. Several books were sprawled out next to him, and crumpled pieces of paper were littered on the floor.

He’d done it. The list of dates he’d found from the history books only meant one thing. 

“Holy shit,” he said to himself, pressing his hand to his forehead. “They hid this from everyone!”

“Not everyone, it seems,” a voice from behind him said. 

Maes bolted around. There stood a beautiful woman with unnaturally long black hair and a tight black dress.

“What are you doing here? This library is -”

“Off-limits to civilians? Good thing I’m not one. Step away from the books, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.” 

“Are you- threatening me?”

Before Maes could see what was happening, he screamed in pain. Something had cut a gash in his side. Running for his life, Hughes turned around and pushed through the library doors into the brightly lit hall. 

He had to get to Roy, Hughes thought to himself. His friend was one of the smartest people he knew, and one of the most powerful firebenders in the Fire Nation army. 

Pressing a hand to the gash in his side, Hughes bolted. He was only ten minutes away from Roy’s house. He could run for ten minutes. 

His hand grew warm, and it was dripping in blood.

“Dammit,” Hughes muttered. “I’m leaving a trail.”

“That really is unfortunate, isn’t it?” 

Shocked, Maes Hughes turned around to see who had approached him. Lieutenant? Is that?

“Sorry to bum you out, but I’m not Havoc,” the person said. 

Suddenly, Havoc transformed into … 

“Gracia?” Maes moaned, the pain in his side growing sharper with every second. 

Havoc/Gracia laughed, their voice not fitting either of them. 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant Colonel,” the shapeshifter said. 

“Who are you?” Hughes said softly, the pain becoming almost unbearable. 

“I could tell you because I’m going to kill you anyway, but I don’t think I will,” Gracia’s lookalike said with a sneer. 

Maes turned around to run, but his body was in too much pain. He wasn’t fast enough. 

Hughes looked down at his chest. He saw the metal tip of a sword protruding from his chest. 

“Gracia, I’m sorry,” Maes mumbled to himself. 

The shapeshifter pulled the sword back out from Hughes’s chest. 

The Lieutenant Colonel slumped forward onto the pavement, blood pooling around him. His brain could barely process what had happened. He’d been stabbed, perhaps, through the back. He’d been run all the way through. 

Hughes’s entire body was sticky and wet, and his clothes were soaked in blood. Facedown on the road, Maes couldn’t feel anything. A wave of numbness washed over him, and it took all of his strength to say “Daddy loves you, Elicia.”

After he was dead, the Envy Spirit looked down at his prey. He smirked and wiped his sword off on his robes. 

Edward and Alphonse Elric were on the deck of a Fire Nation vessel, looking out at Central Command center as the ship drew closer.

“We will get our bodies back,” Avatar Edward said, smiling at his brother for the first time in a long time. 

“Yes we will,” Alphonse said. “First thing we do will be to ask the Colonel about where the Fire Nation might hide research.”

Ed nodded. They couldn’t afford to fool around anymore. At any moment, Ed could be discovered as the Avatar. At any moment, their access to hidden research might be revoked.

“We’ll figure it out, Al,” Ed said. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I wasn't planning on uploading until tomorrow, but I got excited. :)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> In the next chapter: Roy, Riza, Al, and Havoc venture into the Dragonbone Catacombs. Meanwhile, Avatar Edward runs across Firelord Bradley. (The final two chapters of book one will be part 1/part 2)


	9. The Crossroads of Destiny, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting the death of his best friend to be in vain, Roy Mustang and his team prepare to search the Dragonbone Catacombs.
> 
> Needless to say, things do not go as planned.

Mustang stood on the hill, looking at his best friend’s tombstone. The rest of the guests had already left, although Elicia had to be carried away by force. Roy will never forget the look in Gracia’s eyes as she escorted her young daughter away from the grave of her husband. 

He added hers to the list of eyes that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Colonel,” a soft voice behind him said. “It’s getting cold.”

Mustang turned around to find his Lieutenant standing there, holding his coat. 

She handed it to him silently.

For a moment, or a lifetime, the pair stood silently, side by side, waiting for something to happen. 

The red sunset behind the clouds on the Western horizon illuminated the world in a warm glow. 

“When you’re ready, Colonel, it would be wise to head back,” Riza suggested softly. 

“You don’t have to stay here,” Mustang said softly, his voice on the edge of tears. 

“No,” Riza agreed. “I don’t.”

The sun went below the horizon and the graveyard light paled to a dark grey. Later that night, Riza put her arm around the Colonel and walked him back to his apartment. If anyone noticed, they pretended not to see Roy’s tears. 

Long after Edward was asleep in his bunk, Alphonse heard the sound of footsteps out in the corridor. 

He took a long look at his sleeping brother and left as silently as he could. 

Out in the hallway, he found Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery whispering to each other in hushed tones.

“Havoc? Fuery?” Alphonse said quietly.

“Oh hey, you’re the armor kid, right? The Major’s brother?” Havoc said louder than he should.

“That’s me,” Alphonse said grudgingly. 

“We were on our way to the Colonel’s office,” Fuery said. 

“This late at night? Did something happen?”

Fuery and Havoc exchanged a look. “You don’t know?”

Alphonse shook his head, growing concerned.

“This isn’t easy to say, but … Hughes was killed,” Havoc said gently. 

“Hughes- Maes? He was one of the Colonel’s men,” Alphonse said in a hushed tone.

“He … must have discovered something,” Fuery said ominously.

“What’s going on?” Alphonse said. “Should I wake brother? Does he need to come?”

Fuery and Havoc exchanged another look. “Actually … maybe both of you should be in on this.”

“I’m not sure the Colonel will like it,” Havoc commented. “He’s not too keen on putting any more lives in danger. Although…”

“I’ll get Edward,” Alphonse said.

“No need,” Edward said, already behind him, although still in his sleep robes.

“Major?” Havoc said, concerned. 

“What’s going on here?” Ed asked.

“Let’s just take them to the Colonel and let him decide,” Fuery offered. Havoc nodded.

“You brought two kids along with you, Havoc?” Colonel Mustang said, looking furious.

“What is happening?” Edward asked. “You might need my help.”

“Maes Hughes was murdered two nights ago,” Roy said bitterly. “Just a few days ago, we learned that information had been erased from the national archives. We’re going to go to the Dragonbone Catacombs, and we’re going to get the information that Maes died trying to tell us.”

“He must have figured it out,” Falman added. “We’re not sure how, but he made a connection that we couldn’t- that we can’t.”

“Slow down,” Edward said coldly. “Maes… he’s dead?” 

The temperature in the room must have dropped ten degrees.

“But- that’s not right! He was just fine before we left for Resembool.”

“He wasn’t sick,” Roy grumbled. “He was murdered.”

“What kind of information?”

This time, it was Riza who answered. “There’s a weapon of some sort, a weapon the Fire Nation is going to use to end the war.”

A shiver went down Edward’s spine. 

“Then damn right Al and I are coming with you! You could use our help.”

Roy scoffed. “I doubt you could be of much use to us. Plus, I’m not willing to risk any more lives. I’ve put you in enough danger just by telling you this much.”

“I’m the Avatar,” Ed offered. 

There was a stunned silence throughout the room. 

“Are you pulling my leg, Major?” Roy said gruffly.

“It’s true,” Alphonse said softly. “He’s the Avatar.” 

“Well, shit,” Havoc piped up, sounding shocked.

“You could use my help,” Edward said. “I know you’re not willing to risk more lives, but we don’t want Maes to have died in vain either. If we don’t learn what was so dangerous it got him killed, we might never know. I’m the Avatar- and a pretty damn good fighter. Adding me to your time might increase your overall chance of survival.”

“Arrogant much,” Roy mused to himself. 

“At least I’m not a dumbass-” Edward started.

“Enough!” Riza interrupted. “Either we’re going now or we’re never going. Let’s head out before we lose the advantage of the dark. Colonel, if the Elric brothers come or not is up to you.”

“Actually it’s up to us,” Ed said sarcastically. “I can promise you that you can’t stop us from following you.”

Mustang buried his face in his hands and sighed. 

“You don’t leave me with much of a choice, Avatar.” 

“Let’s move,” Riza coaxed firmly. 

The Colonel stood up and nodded. “You’re right. Let’s go. We’re about ten hours away from the Fire Nation Royal Palace. The sooner we get moving, the more likely we are to have time to assess the situation before tomorrow night.”

“Keep up, pipsqueak,” Mustang chided the older Elric brother.

“Hey! I’m not that short!” Grumbling, Edward hurried to catch up with the group. It wasn’t his fault that his legs had to move faster than everyone else’s. 

“We’ll be there soon,” Riza commented.

“I brought some money with us,” Roy added. “Everyone is going to need some civilian clothes. Ideally, we can find a makeshift facemask too. If we’re caught, it won’t matter what we’re dressed as. Only the Fire Sages and the Firelord are allowed down there. If we are seen but not caught, I don’t want the Firelord to get any ideas that the military is involved.”

“It’s better if they think that citizens were in charge of the break-in,” Riza said severely.

Alphonse and Edward exchanged a look.

“What are we going to do about Al?”

“He’ll have to wait outside,” Roy said. “Act as backup and warn us if there’s anyone coming.”

“No way! I’m not letting him out of my sight,” Edward said violently. 

“You can stay out too if you want,” Riza said.

“It’s alright, brother. That way I’ll be able to make sure no one is coming after you,” Alphonse said. “If there’s any trouble I’ll leave.”

“I don’t like it,” Edward spat. “But if you’re alright with it, Al, then I am.”

Colonel Mustang nodded. Alright. Let’s go get some disguises. 

On the outskirts of the Fire Nation’s Royal Palace, several shops, houses, and markets lined the streets.

Ed was relieved to switch out of his sleepwear and into some more comfortable day robes. These were less baggy and easier to fight in. He made sure to get robes that would cover his metal arm and leg. The less identifiable he was, the better. 

Before he knew it, the sun was almost below the horizon, and dancing red light covered the palace. 

Edward pulled his golden hair back into a ponytail and put a mask over his face. He began to walk back to their meeting spot in a crook of the nearest hill. 

“Colonel, you don’t have to do this. Not tonight.” Edward recognized Riza’s voice.

“I have to,” Roy said, with his voice breaking. “Maes knows… he knew something that we don’t. We have to go now. Before it’s too late.”

As Edward got closer to the Colonel and his Lieutenant, he noticed that Riza appeared to have her arm around Roy. 

“Sir, you know I’ll be behind you no matter what. But you just lost your best friend. I’ll have your back if you decide to go through with it, but it’s possible that this might need more planning.”

“It’s too late to turn back now, not that I would want to. I’m going through with this.”

There was a moment of quiet.

“Alright, sir.” 

Hawkeye removed her arm from around Colonel Mustang and turned to look at Edward, who had the feeling that he wasn’t supposed to see his superior officer’s moment of weakness.

“What do you want, Major,” Mustang grumbled. Ed noticed the Colonel wipe a tear away from his cheek, but pretended not to notice. 

“I’m ready to go. The rest of the crew is behind me. We decided that it would be more suspicious if we left together.”

Colonel Mustang nodded. “Good thinking. We’ve got about a half-hour before the Fire Sages lock up the Dragonbone Catacombs for the night.”

“How are we going to get in?” 

“I’ll take care of that,” Roy said bitterly.

Roy made good on his promise. Edward watched from the group’s hideout. As the two Fire Sages exited the Catacombs, Roy unleashed hell. 

His accurately placed and shockingly powerful flames were the only light illuminating the Colonel’s swift take down of both Fire Sages. Within minutes, both of the highly trained religious guardians of the catacombs were overwhelmed and restrained.

Roy motioned for the rest of the crew to follow him.

“Al,” he said. “I need you to stay here, and come down and warn us if anyone is coming. But if you’re in a situation where your life is on the line, you need to get out of here. Understood?”

Alphonse nodded. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

Roy went first, descending silently into the Catacombs. Riza followed closely behind him, and Havoc went next. 

Edward was preparing to go down when-

“Isn’t this interesting?” 

Firelord Bradley was standing, just a few yards away from the entrance to the Catacombs. 

“Al, go down! I’ll come get you.”

“Brother!” Alphonse exclaimed. 

“Just go!” Edward hissed. “The others don’t know he’s coming. I’ll hold him off for long enough to get what we came for.”

“Absolutely not!”

“The rest of them are walking straight into a trap!” Ed said furiously. “GO!” 

Without another word, Alphonse slipped down into the Catacombs. Ed reached to close the entrance behind him.

“Brother!” Alphonse shrieked.

But Edward’s face was pure resolve. No one else was going to get hurt for him. 

“This is really quite intriguing,” The Firelord said, having come a few paces closer. 

“It is, isn’t it,” Edward said.

“The Avatar, hiding in plain sight in my army,” Firelord Bradley mused. 

Edward’s blood ran cold. 

The Firelord chucked. “It seems I’ve surprised you. It wasn’t that hard to figure out. Your chi is unusually strong, and you have a connection with more than one element.” 

“Cut to the point,” Edward spat. 

“Oh, alright. It seems you aren’t in the mood for a civil conversation,” Bradley commented. He pulled out his two swords.

The Firelord is a non bender, Edward thought to himself. This should be easy.

Responding to Edward’s body movements, the ground shot up in spikes around King Bradley. 

He pressed his metal foot into the ground and felt his body movements. With a kick, a massive chunk of earth hit the Firelord in his side. 

Suddenly, the Earth was in pieces, and Bradley was standing in the center holding his sword.

Did he … cut through the ground with a sword?

Edward took a pose and jumped. When his feet hit the ground again, the chunk of earth beneath the Firelord shot up in the air. He kicked with his right foot, and all the flames he could muster flew towards Bradley.

Out of the smoke and dust, Ed saw a figure approaching him from above. 

He quickly metalbent the outside of his arm to make a shield. There was a slick sound of metal against metal as Bradley sliced his shield in half.

Edward stepped back in surprise. 

He punched at the Firelord with his left fist, causing a spray of blue fire to engulf the man. But he walked out of it, completely unharmed. 

“Only fire and earth, huh,” the Firelord said with a smirk. “This is going to be easier than I thought.”

Edward pushed as much fire as he could muster towards the seemingly invincible King Bradley. 

With one slice of his sword, the fire deflected towards the sides of the palace. 

Ed lit both of his fists on fire and charged at Bradley.

There was a quick slash of his sword. 

Edward backed up and looked down at his chest. A line had been cut through his robes, and a small amount of blood leaked from the smarting gash. 

If he’d reacted a few seconds slower, he would be a dead man. 

With the stomp of his foot, earthen walls jumped up from the ground to surround King Bradley. 

He only bought himself a few extra seconds, but that time was enough.

Edward summoned up all the warmth and power inside him and felt the tingle of electricity surge. He pointed two of his fingers at the approaching Firelord and unleashed all the lightning he could muster. 

“Damn,” Ed muttered to himself. The Firelord had moved just enough to the side that he’d avoided the blow. 

King Bradley charged at him. Edward saw the pure fury in his one remaining eye. 

Ed pushed forward with his hands and moved the earth in front of him to a protective vertical wall. 

The Firelord’s swords sliced through it like it was nothing. 

“Who are you?” Edward asked, preparing to use more fire against the surprisingly persistent swordsman.

“I am the Wrath Spirit,” the old man hissed as he slashed his sword against Edward’s arm.

Jumping back just in time, Edward silently thanked Winry for her clever and sturdy engineering. A well-placed fire punch sent Firelord Bradly flying backward. 

On his feet in moments, the Firelord wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth and readied his sword. 

Ed wondered if this was a fight he could win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 up now!


	10. The Crossroads of Destiny, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Book One: Fire

The inside of the Catacombs was oddly peaceful. 

“Do you know where to start looking, sir?” Riza asked in a hushed voice.

“Wait! Lieutenant! Colonel!” 

Roy turned around and saw the younger Elric running towards him.

“What happened?” He asked. “Where’s Ed?”

“There’s been a change of plans. The Firelord was waiting outside for us. They knew we were coming”

“Come on guys, lets go help him!” Roy shouted, motioning for the crew to follow him back to the entrance. 

“Brother wouldn’t want that,” Alphonse said respectfully. Roy stopped moving and turned to look at the younger Elric with curiosity.

“Ed is buying us time,” he said. “If there’s one thing I know about my brother, it’s that he would want us to use it.”

Roy nodded, frowning. “Alright. But we have a time constraint now. It won’t be long before Ed’s in over his head.”

“Right,” Riza and Havoc said at the same time. 

“Let’s split up,” Roy said. “We’ll go faster. Havoc, you’re with me. Let’s check out this area.”

“Right,” Riza said, nodding. “I’ll take Alphonse and go check out this corner.”

“I think I found something, sir,” Havoc shouted. He was looking at a casket.

“That’s just a corpse, Havoc.”

“No, sir. What’s underneath it.”

Roy squinted his eyes. “Does that say Sozin’s Comet?” The Colonel reached under the inscription below the casket and pulled out a file.

“I think you’re right, Havoc. Look at this.” 

A long time ago, Sozin had used a comet to vanquish his enemies.

“Firelord Sozin must be buried here,” Roy mused quietly. 

“But why have we never heard of the comet?” Havoc asked. 

“I wouldn’t know, boys,” a voice from the corner of the sanctum said.

Roy turned around, alert. 

A woman with menacing purple eyes and long black hair was standing just a few feet in front of him. 

“Who are you?” Roy asked, readying his firebending stance. 

“I am Lust,” she said. 

Roy turned to look at his partner, who was practically drooling over the inhuman woman standing in front of them.

“Havoc, knock it off! We’re going to need to firebend our way out of this.”

“Or you could just die,” Lust hissed. From her fingertips, blades like knives shot out and pierced flesh. 

“What-” Roy started to say. Lust retracted her fingertips and left the Colonel and Havoc on the catacombs floor.

On his knees, Roy felt his side. His hand was dripping in sticky blood, which was pooling onto the floor. 

“Havoc?” Roy tried to yell, but only a faint whimper came out.

His partner was lying face down on the catacombs floor. 

“Damn it, Havoc, come on. Wake up,” Roy mumbled. He slumped forward. 

He couldn’t afford to lose another team member, although it didn’t seem like he had much of a choice in the matter. 

Tears in his eyes, and blood on his hands, Roy’s vision went dark. 

“I’m not seeing anything, Lieutenant. But every minute we’re down here is a minute that brother is fighting the Firelord by himself,” Alphonse admitted with a shaky voice. 

“Your brother is one hell of a kid,” Riza said softly. “And he’s making one hell of a sacrifice so we can get this information.” 

“Do you think the Colonel and Havoc have found anything?”

“It’s possible. But for now, we just have to keep looking,” Riza added. “Keep moving forward.”

“That’s a sweet sentiment,” a voice from behind them said. 

Within seconds, Riza’s hands were fully loaded with knives.

“What are you doing down here,” Riza said roughly.

“I’d ask you the same thing, but I’m afraid I already know. You’re not going to find what you’re looking for here,” the woman said. She flicked her hand and brushed her beautiful black curls out of her face. 

“Who are you?” Alphonse asked angrily. 

“I’m so glad you asked. I’m the Lust Spirit.”

“A spirit? But that’s not possible- you have a human form- the power it would take to-”

“It seems you know a lot about spirits,” Lust said mockingly. “It’s such a shame that you won’t live to have an intellectual conversation with my Father.” 

“Your -”

Long knives shot out from Lust’s fingers as they extended their way towards Alphonse. 

Riza responded in kind. Within a matter of seconds, the Lust Spirit had knife after knife buried deep within her flesh. 

Hissing in pain, Lust withdrew her fingers from Alphonse’s body.

“That’s a little rude of you,” Alphonse said indignantly, metalbending his body back as a whole in the places that Lust stabbed him.

Lust yanked the knives out of her flesh one by one. She pulled a knife from her neck, from her spinal cord, from her chest… surely that should have killed her, Alphonse thought. 

“You’ll find I’m difficult to kill, bitch,” Lust said with a sneer, directing her fingers towards Lieutenant Hawkeye.

At the last second, Alphonse jumped in front of an infuriated Riza. 

Lust stabbed him at several places through his armor. Recovering immediately, Al charged and punched the spirit with his iron fist. 

“You’re gonna be tougher to kill than the last two,” Lust hissed with a smile. 

Riza and Alphonse froze.

“The- the last two?” Riza said, a tremor in her voice. 

“That’s right,” Lust said with a sneer. 

“The Colonel,” Riza said under her breath. 

The Lust Spirit used Riza’s moment of weakness to her advantage. Alphonse covered the Lieutenant as best as he could, but one of Lust’s long fingers tore through Riza’s shoulder.

She shouted in pain, but stood up and threw more knives. This time she hit Lust directly under the chin, through the skull, and right above the heart. 

Clearly in pain, the Lust Spirit ripped the knives from her body and regenerated. 

“I’ll kill you for that!” She said angrily, charging at the younger Elric and Riza. Out of knives, Riza allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Roy Mustang stood in the hallway. Both of his fists were engulfed in flames, and there was a fury in his eyes that scared Riza. 

“Colonel!” Riza shouted, standing up and brushing herself off. Her shoulder stung, and she felt blood soak in her robes. 

Just as she stood up, she was thrown back to the ground by the force of the fire burst that came from Mustang. 

She hit her head on the ground, and everything went fuzzy. Sitting up slowly, Riza saw bright red fire absorb the room. She felt Alphonse’s metal arms around her waist, pulling her backward. He used earthbending to put a dirt wall between them and the Colonel. 

There was shrieking, horrible, sickening shrieking. Riza shuddered at the thought. 

“Lieutenant are you okay?” Alphonse asked. 

“I’m okay, Al,” Riza said, sitting up slowly. “It’s just my shoulder, and I hit my head.” 

Alphonse said something else to her, but she couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying. The crackle of the fire and Lust’s shrieking were too loud. 

Suddenly, the sound stopped. Alphonse pushed the dirt wall back down, and Riza could see Lust clearly.

“You killed me,” she thought she heard Lust say. “What a shame.” 

Slowly, Lust’s body began to turn to ash.

“Colonel! Are you okay!” Riza yelled.

Roy took a shaky step forward before collapsing to his knees. 

“Goodbye, Mustang.”

She was dead. There would be no regeneration for her. Riza took a moment to wonder if she simply returned to the Spirit World or if she ceased to exist entirely. 

“Lieutenant,” Roy said weakly. He fell face forward into the ground. 

Riza rushed over to him. Her head was pounding and everything sounded muffled.

“Colonel, what happened?” 

“She snuck up on us,” Roy admitted quietly. “Don’t worry about me, I seared my wound closed. Havoc is - Havoc is still back there. He needs medical attention.”

“I’m going to go get Havoc,” Riza said shakily. “You go get your brother, Al.”

“But Lieutenant, you won’t be able to get both of them out on your own! Not without being caught,” Alphonse said. 

“I won’t be able to get them out at all if the Firelord is waiting for us,” Riza said. Her vision was losing focus, but she had a job to do.

Al nodded. 

Edward spit out the blood in his mouth. 

Before he was ready, the Firelord was charging him again. Ed slid his foot against the ground and used the earth to push King Bradley flat into the ground. It only bought him a few moments, but enough time for Edward to prepare another strike of lightning. 

The energy shot through Edward’s body and out his fingertips towards the already incapacitated Wrath Spirit. 

Breathing heavy, dripping in sweat and blood, Edward watched the door to the Dragonbone Catacombs open. 

“Al!” Edward shouted. “Watch out!”

Never down for long, the Firelord prepared to slice Al’s torso with his sword. Edward watched his brother gather the surrounding earth to push Bradley back through the courtyard. 

“I’m glad to see you’re still alive, brother,” Alphonse said. 

“Did you get what we need?” Ed asked. 

“The Colonel said he found it.”

“Good,” Ed muttered to himself, preparing to strike another blow at the Firelord. The fire only slowed him down. 

“We need to get out of here,” Edward shouted to his brother. “I’m not going to win this fight.”

King Bradley sliced through Al’s dirt wall with ease.

“Brother!” Al shouted. “Who is this guy?”

“This asshole isn’t even a real person,” Edward yelled. “He’s the Wrath Spirit!” 

“It’s odd-” Al said between earthbending moves, “There was a similar spirit in the catacombs!”

Ed wiped the sweat and blood away from his eyes as he unleashed a massive wave of fire on the Wrath Spirit. 

“Al? Ed?” 

Turning around, Edward saw Riza Hawkeye exiting the Dragonbone Catacombs. She had one of her arms around the Colonel, and Jean Havoc was draped over her shoulders.

“We need to go, now,” Riza commented. 

Edward nodded. He pushed the Firelord back further with a wall of blue fire. 

“You guys get out of here,” Ed shouted. “I’ll hold him off for long enough.”

Riza nodded, and Edward saw exactly how tired her eyes were. Alphonse ran over to Riza and lifted Havoc off her shoulders. The group began to move quickly, retreating. 

“I better give them some time,” Edward hissed to himself. 

Taking his stance, Ed waited for Bradley to make his move. 

He felt his footsteps moving against the ground. He was coming closer. After a few moments of anxious waiting, here it was. The perfect opportunity.

Edward widened his stance and pushed back with his hands. 

Firelord Bradley went flying back into the courtyard wall. 

Ed looked down at his hands, shocked. He hadn’t moved earth. No fire came out of his hands. 

The reason that the Wrath Spirit was so caught off guard was …

“Did I just airbend?” Edward whispered to himself, staring at his metal and flesh palms. 

Half embedded in the courtyard wall, the Firelord was trying to free himself. His sword was lying on the ground a few feet away. 

Seeing the opportunity, Edward bolted. He practically flew up into the bushes on the nearby hill and tore through the vegetation on the edge of town.

“Brother!”

“Al! You’re alright! We need to move. Where are the others?”

“Their covers weren’t blown yet. Although we can assume the Firelord has some semblance of an idea. They went a few towns over for medical treatment. Riza knows a guy.”

“You really think they still stand a chance of taking this thing down from the inside?”

“I’m not sure myself, but the Colonel sure is confident for a man who nearly got himself killed tonight.”

Edward smiled to himself, as he and Al began to jog together away from the catacombs. 

“What is it? The weapon.”

“It’s not a weapon at all,” Al said. “It’s Sozin’s Comet.”

Edward collapsed on the ground, pressing his hands into his head. Images poured into his brain. Fire flames, a bright red sky, blood dripping from the streets, smoke clouding the sun…

“Ed! Are you okay!” Alphonse said, picking up his brother.

“I’m okay, it’s just- I think it’s one of my past lives.”

“We need to get as far away from here as possible, as soon as possible.”

“Where are we going to go? We can’t go back to the Fire Nation Command Center, and we can’t go back to the Southern Water Tribe!” Edward said, struggling free from Alphonse’s arms. 

“I don’t know, brother. But we have to keep moving.”

Perhaps Edward was naive for having a semblance of duty to the world. 

For believing for a second, even if only a second, that there was a chance that he was worth more than what he destroyed.

He might hate being the Avatar. But damn if he wasn’t going to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this fic!
> 
> I will definitely be continuing with the series. I have two more books planned.   
> Book Two: Air, Chapter One- will be posted in a few days. I've been updating about every other day, but I'm taking this weekend off because I'm going out of town.   
> If you enjoyed the story, stay tuned for the continuation.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! A billion thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos so far! I appreciate all of you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read!


End file.
